Harry Potter, les souvenirs de James
by flammula
Summary: Harry a des rêves étranges durant de longues périodes de sommeil. Epopée Poudlarienne des maraudeurs, par les yeux de leur héritier. Harry 'voit' son père grandir et apprend à le connaître comme jamais il n'aurait pu le faire.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Flammula Titre : Harry Potter, les souvenirs de James Source : Harry Potter Genre : « suite » à Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix. Et puis rétrospective…enfin voilà quoi Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (et c'est triste, j'aurais aimé être aussi forte pour inventer et écrire un livre comme la fait notre vénérée J.K. Rowling…peut-être quand même que j'ai droit à un p'tit truc paskeu c'est moi qui ai trouvé pas mal d'idée pour une éventuelle suite ??? Et p'tête aussi paskeu je me suis imaginé comment c'était avec le père de Harry)  
  
Prologue :  
  
Jamais l'été n'avait été aussi déprimant au 4 Privet Drive pour le jeune Harry potter. A l'attente d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis et au fait de devoir vivre avec les Dursley, la peur d'avoir des nouvelles de Voldemort s'était ajoutée au malheur du sorcier.  
Comme si ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente n'était qu'un rêve, les Dursley avaient repris leurs habitudes désobligeantes face à Harry, et contrairement à l'été de cette même année passée, Harry n'avait pas été en colère d'être enfermé chez les moldus tout un mois…  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry !! Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour tes 16 ans ! »  
  
Allongé sur son lit, à moitié débraillé pour avoir enfilé négligemment ses vêtements en se levant, le jeune sorcier retournait entre ses doigts la carte d'anniversaire que lui avait envoyé son ami Hagrid. Au pied de son lit, se trouvaient avec les autres cartes, les cadeaux que tous ses amis lui avaient offerts. Il ne les avait pas encore déballés et avait préféré commencer par chaque carte, dans l'espoir de peut-être trouver des informations dissimulées. Tout comme l'été dernier, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Et comme l'été dernier, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle dans les lettres et les cartes. Sauf que cette fois, il manquait une carte… D'ailleurs, ces vœux qu'il avait reçus, il les trouvait insultants vis-à-vis de cette carte manquante. Harry ne voulait pas qu'on lui souhaite d'être heureux alors qu'il ne recevrait plus jamais aucune des lettres qu'il attendait le plus. Les lettres de la personne qui le comprenait le mieux…de la personne qui avait été pendant trois ans comme un nouveau père.  
Car Sirius Black ne pourrait plus jamais lui écrire. Harry avait passé ses quatre premières semaines de vacances, enfermé dans sa chambre et pour une fois, l'oncle Vernon n'en était pas la cause. Peut-être cela pourrait sembler exagéré de la part de l'adolescent, mais il y a certaines choses que le temps ne peut effacer. Surtout s'il y en a eu trop peu d'écoulé. En un mois on ne peut pas oublier ce genre de sentiment et d'émotion. Tous les trois jours il donnait de ses nouvelles aux autres, et le reste du temps, malgré lui, Harry restait allongé là, sur son lit, la fenêtre ouverte pour laisser entrer et ressortir Hedwige et s'engouffrer le vent frais d'un été humide. Car le soleil n'avait même pas eu le courage de se montrer et il avait oublié de réchauffer le cœur des anglais cette année.  
Harry avait donc trouvé l'occasion de s'exercer à l'occlumencie : jamais il ne voulait refaire de rêve comme celui qui l'avait mené au ministère de la magie. D'ailleurs cet exercice l'épuisait. Mais ce qui importait vraiment, c'était de ne plus jamais se faire manipuler. Ou bien d'autres personnes qu'il aimait risquaient de mourir.  
Le jeune sorcier se releva pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Une bourrasque de vent emplit la pièce, agitant ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens, mais ne parvenant pas à les décoiffer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà au naturel. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front commença à brûler lorsqu'il entendit crier dans son esprit. Harry teint son crâne dans ses mains et se courba, jusqu'à poser son front sur ses genoux tellement il avait mal. Lorsque la douleur se calma, il se redressa, continuant pourtant d'appuyer sa main contre l'endroit douloureux de sa tête. Il était habitué maintenant à ce que sa cicatrice lui fasse si mal à n'importe quel moment. Parfois…souvent en fait, il pouvait ressentir ce que Voldemort lui-même éprouvait. Et le plus effrayant était lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment de bonheur et de satisfaction car ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour Harry. Et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. Et justement, il avait ri. Aucune envie de savoir ce qui s'était encore passé…Harry avait eu assez de mauvaises nouvelles pour le moment. De toute façon il le saurait tôt ou tard, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il était encore assez tôt dans la matinée et le jeune sorcier préféra se recoucher. Il ouvrirait ses cadeaux plus tard. Lorsqu'il se sentirait mieux et pourrait les apprécier à leur juste valeur.  
  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il sombra vite dans le sommeil, et se mit à rêver. Il rêvait d'un été, d'une maison, bien 20 ans en arrière…  
  
Fin prologue !  
NDLA : Waaah ! C'est pas terrible mais c'est que le début. Pour l'instant on voit pas trop ce qui a bien pu me foutre un pareil titre dans la tête…à découvrir au prochain épisode !! Bref. Je vais en fait faire un bon dans le passé, et je sais pas encore si je vais revenir sur Harry. Oh, sûrement. Après tout j'ai commencé avec lui ! Je vous encourage à attendre la suite et à la lire…je sais c'est pas trop tentant avec un prologue pareil, mais je crois avoir fait beaucoup mieux pour la suite ! Promis. Lol 


	2. arrivée à Poudlard

Auteur : Flammula Titre : les souvenirs de James Genre : ben on va dire rétrospectif……… Disclamer : C pas à mwa !!! rien est à moi !!! sniff !!! (comme je serai trop fière de moi si je pouvais inventer des trucs aussi classes) En tout cas au niveau personnage et lieux et pas mal d'autres idées…mais c que le début hein ! …leur maîtresse se trouve être la fantastique JK Rowling (je la vénère)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Poudlard  
  
Le soleil d'été inondait la petite chambre qui venait de se réveiller, et là, devant son miroir, un jeune garçon essayait son nouvel uniforme scolaire. Fier de porter l'insigne de la grande école de sorcellerie Poudlard, le futur étudiant de première année s'admirait devant sa glace. Sa baguette toute neuve à la main, il s'imaginait déjà pouvoir jeter des sorts des classes supérieures et épater son entourage. Il ne partait que dans deux jours et pourtant il avait déjà tout de prêt : ses bagages étaient bouclés. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il mourrait d'impatience d'y être.  
Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait le moment d'être dans la fameuse école de sorcellerie dont lui avaient si souvent parlé ses parents. D'ailleurs il se sentait déjà faisant intégralement partie de Poudlard, surtout depuis son après-midi au chemin de traverse. Bien sûr il y avait déjà été avec son père ou sa mère, mais cette fois, s'y étaient trouvés plein d'élèves avec leurs uniformes et lui-même y avait acheté ses affaires scolaires. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir dans quelle maison il allait être réparti. Il espérait Gryffondor, comme l'avait été son père. Sa mère, elle, avait été une Serdaigle.  
Il se rappellerait toute sa vie lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique appelée «Olivanders». Là, il avait acheté sa baguette. Le vendeur lui en avait fait essayer plusieurs avant qu'il ne trouve la bonne. Et finalement, lorsqu'il avait secoué la dernière qu'on lui présentait, des étincelles ors et rouges en sortirent : sa baguette l'avait choisi. C'était un moment très important : sa mère lui avait dit plusieurs fois que la baguette magique était comme l'âme du sorcier, et que, sans elle, on en était pas vraiment un. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs détourna ses yeux de la glace et prit de sur son bureau un épais manuel qui lui servirait pour les prochains cours. Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il parcourut vite les lignes de la page puis prépara sa baguette. Il allait réciter la formule magique lorsque sa mère l'interrompit en entrant dans sa chambre.  
  
« Eh bien tu es levé toi ?! Tu ne viens pas prendre ton petit déjeuner ? Si maman j'arrive. »  
  
La mère remarqua l'uniforme et la baguette. Elle prit alors un air exaspéré en s'adressant à son fils.  
« Jaaaames ! » dit-elle en traînant sa voix sur le prénom de son rejeton. « Tu es encore en train de porter ton uniforme ! Tu vas finir par l'user avant même d'arriver à Poudlard ! Et range moi donc cette baguette, ce n'est pas le moment de jeter des sorts !  
Mais maman, j'en connais pas assez ! Tu verras comme tu seras fière de moi aux résultats des examens de fin d'année ! Je vais être le meilleur !  
James Potter ! Il me semble t'avoir dit que ce n'est pas le moment ! Va donc prendre ton petit déjeuner ! Et enlève moi ta robe de sorcier ! Oui maman.», bouda le garçon.  
  
Le petit s'exécuta alors que sa mère le regardait faire avec un air agacé par la lenteur exagérée avec laquelle il faisait les choses. Le petit garçon voulait simplement retarder le moment de poser sa baguette.  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent à la cuisine, James dit bonjour à son père qui s'y trouvait avec la gazette du sorcier et une tasse dans les mains. Il avait un air très grave, que James feinta de ne pas voir. La mère servit le petit, puis doucement, se glissa vers son mari pour lui demander ce qui le tracassait. Celui-ci regarda James et fit un signe de la tête que Mme Potter comprit comme « pas devant l'enfant » Peu de temps après, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans la pièce voisine. James ne dit rien et fit semblant de continuer à manger. Bien sûr il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors lorsque ses parents disparurent derrière la porte, il s'y dirigea et y colla son oreille. Son père parlait très doucement il avait donc du mal à saisir ses mots. Il semblait parler d'un article de la Gazette et d'une nouvelle qu'il avait reçu ce matin même. Puis il entendit sa mère pleurer. Son cœur se serra : c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait pleurer. Son père la consolait avec des paroles réconfortantes, mais les sanglots ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser. Alors il entra dans la pièce. Ses parents sursautèrent et le regardèrent un instant, étonnés de le voir là.  
« Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ?, demanda le petiot.  
James… » Son cœur se serra deux fois plus lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges de sa mère. Celle-ci essuya prestement ses larmes et s'accroupit face à son fils.  
« James, chéri…ton père et moi venons d'apprendre une triste et mauvaise nouvelle. » Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer :  
« Je…tu seras sûrement très triste, mais ton ami Peter ne pourra pas venir avec toi à Poudlard. Et…tes grands-parents…mes parents, tu ne pourras plus les revoir. » L'enfant ne répondit rien. Il voulait penser à un départ dans un pays étranger, mais si c'était le cas, sa mère ne pleurerait pas autant, et n'aurait pas la voix si tremblante. Sa gorge se serra mais il demanda tout de même à sa mère ce qui se passait. Elle hésita un moment puis finit par lui avouer qu'ils étaient morts. C'était son père qui lui donna le reste des explications.  
« Maintenant tu as 11ans, tu es grand. Je pense que tu as le droit de connaître les détails. Tu dois comprendre ce que sont de mauvais sorciers et ce qu'est la magie noire, non ?  
Oui je sais bien ce que c'est.  
Eh bien, Peter et sa famille, ainsi que tes grands-parents, se sont fait tués par des Mangemorts. Des mages noirs qui sont au service de Voldemort.  
Voldemort ? Ce sorcier dont tout le monde parle et dont tout le monde a peur ? » Continua le garçon.  
« Oui. Tu vois tout le mal qu'il fait autour de lui… Pourquoi il fait ça ? s'exclama le petit au bord des larmes. Il regarda sa mère qui avait baissé la tête pour pleurer silencieusement. Puis il retourna son regard vers son père. Il était totalement dégoûté par ce Voldemort et ses serviteurs et il retenait difficilement les larmes qui voulaient sortir depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son ami et de ses grands-parents. Il est mauvais, James. Voldemort désire trop de pouvoir.  
CA SUFFIT ! » James et son père sursautèrent en entendant crier Mrs Potter. Elle avait levé vers eux ses yeux embués par les larmes, avec colère.  
« Arrêtez de prononcer son nom, je ne veux plus l'entendre !  
Maman… Mais enfin reprend-toi ! ,intervint Mr Potter Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, je ne veux plus entendre prononcer ce nom en ma présence. ,dit-elle d'un ton ferme.  
Trop de gens commencent à ne plus vouloir prononcer ce nom. Sa domination semblera deux fois plus importante ! Nous ne devons pas en avoir peur ! ,répliqua doucement Mr Potter à sa femme.  
Je ne veux rien savoir !  
Très bien. » La situation se calma et quelques minutes plus tard, James monta dans sa chambre et s'installa à sa fenêtre ouverte pour regarder le ciel bleu et clair, en contraste avec la situation présente dans le monde des sorciers.  
Peu importait combien de son temps et de son énergie il faudrait qu'il donne, mais il détestait tout ce qui avait rapport à la magie noire, et ferait tout pour qu'elle disparaisse, pour que Voldemort soit anéanti.  
  
James poussait son chariot en avançant rapidement sur les quais de la gare King Cross. Sa mère avançait à ses côtés en jetant des regards rapides à sa montre. Ils devaient être sur la voie 9 ¾ à 11h, il leur restait 15 minutes et ils avaient donc encore peu de temps. Arrivés entre les voies 9 et 10, ils passèrent par la barrière magique. Ils étaient sur le quai où se trouvait le Poudlard express qui se préparait à partir : tous les élèves chargeaient leurs bagages dans le train et James fit de même. Avant qu'il monte dans le wagon, sa mère le serra fort dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter un bon trimestre, puis ajouta qu'ils se reverraient à Noël. Le petit embrassa sa maman puis monta en voiture. Autour d'eux, d'autres familles avaient fait pareil, maintenant le train était rempli d'élèves et James se faufila du mieux qu'il put pour trouver une place. Il trouva le compartiment du fond presque vide : il n'était occupé que par un petit garçon tout maigre et à l'air malade. Il avait des yeux couleur miel, des cheveux châtains coupés courts et un teint assez pâle. James lui demanda sur un ton enjoué s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec lui, ce à quoi le petit occupant du dernier wagon répondit affirmativement.  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre : il y était enfin ! Il allait bientôt entrer à Poudlard ! Déjà il était dans le fameux Poudlard express ! James surexcité, s'assit face à l'autre garçon et lui sourit.  
« Je m'appelle James Potter. Toi aussi tu vas en première année ?  
Oui. Moi c'est Rémus Lupin. Répondit un peu rouge l'autre garçon Eh bien, Rémus, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison !...Ah ! » James se pencha à la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Rémus se demandant pourquoi il avait si subitement regardé dehors, s'y pencha aussi. Vu comme son voisin avait été surpris, il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose dehors, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que le paysage défiler. « Heu…qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? se hasarda-t-il Quoi ? » L'interrogea James semblant ne pas comprendre. « Oh rien ! Je n'avais simplement pas remarqué qu'on était déjà parti ! J'aurais voulu faire un dernier signe à ma mère.  
Rémus s'adossa à son siège oubliant la fenêtre puisqu'il n'y avait rien à voir. « Tu aurais été du mauvais côté, le quai est à l'opposé, fit-il remarquer Oui mais bon, c'est trop tard de toute façon » En disant cela il s'enfonça dans son siège et sortit un magazine qui avait été enroulé et enfilé dans sa robe noire. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta un moment avant de s'adresser à son compagnon de compartiment :  
« Tu aimes le Quidditch ? Je n'y ai jamais joué…, répondit l'autre.  
Moi non plus ! Mais tu n'as pas d'équipe préférée ? Tu ne suis pas les tournois professionnels ? » Apparemment le Quidditch semblait ne pas faire parti des intérêts de Lupin, et James était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir partager ça avec lui. A ce moment la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une dame avec un tas de friandises sur un chariot apparut, leur demandant s'ils voulaient quelque chose. James heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau sortit son argent et acheta autant de sucreries qu'il le pouvait. Il dégustait avec son nouvel ami des chocogrenouilles, quand ils entendirent courir dans le couloir du train. Un préfet hurla qu'il ne fallait pas courir de wagon en wagon et au même moment un jeune garçon de leur âge ouvrit avec fracas la porte de leur compartiment. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui tombaient en mèches devant de beaux yeux gris et il arborait un sourire digne d'un chenapan. Entré comme une tornade, il était ressorti aussi vite et bruyamment, en prenant tout de même le temps de s'excuser ; tout ceci devant James et Rémus qui n'avaient pas bougés, mais qui l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds comme s'ils avaient été témoins d'un événement surnaturel. (ndla : Quoi que vu leur situation de sorciers, l'évènement surnaturel en question les aurait moins surpris. Ou alors on pourrait dire que pour les sorciers l'événement surnaturel était certainement ce garçon…TT) « Incroyable ce que certains peuvent avoir comme énergie ! dit Rémus encore bouche bée après l'apparition Heu…c'était qui cet excité ?? » (ndla : et c'est lui qui dit ça…voyez la suite)  
  
Rémus regarda James et haussa les épaules pour affirmer qu'il n'avait pas plus d'idée. Une préfète ouvrit à son tour le compartiment, y jeta un coup d'œil et soupira avec un air mi-agacé et mi-stupéfié. « Pas là ?...C'est pas vrai je vais le tuer ! » Puis reparti aussi sec.  
Apparemment James avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention et s'était replongé dans la contemplation de ses cartes obtenues dans les chocogrenouilles. Rémus, lui, continuait de regarder la porte l'air de se demander si d'autres cas allaient apparaître et s'il ne s'était pas trompé de train…non, Ste Mangouste n'était pas par là.  
  
Le voyage se continua tout de même de façon agréable et les deux garçons s'entendirent très bien. Ils espéraient maintenant tous les deux être dans la même maison. Le soleil se couchait lorsque quelqu'un les prévint qu'ils arrivaient. Quelques instants plus tard ils descendaient du train, et furent accueillis par un homme immense.  
  
Ils furent dirigés vers les barques. En tout cas tous les première années.  
Une femme à l'air sévère les accueillit dans le hall de l'immense château, et les conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grande salle où elle leur expliqua qu'ils allaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons avant que chacun s'installe à sa table respective. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la Grande Salle, tous les élèves, de la deuxième année à la septième, étaient assis à table : 4 longues tables alignées parallèlement dans la largeur de la salle. Une pour Serpentard, une pour Serdaigle, une autre pour Poufsouffle, et enfin, une pour Gryffondor. Les nouveaux élèves avancèrent dans l'allée centrale et stoppèrent au bout des tables. La dame qui les avait menés jusque là, alla disposer un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau de sorcier dessus.  
James détourna son attention de la dame pour regarder tout autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement les instructions de la femme pendant qu'il levait la tête vers le plafond. Si on pouvait l'appeler plafond : il semblait que la salle était à ciel ouvert car on y voyait des étoiles percer le sombre de la nuit. Un premier élève fut appelé pour s'installer sur le tabouret, mais il n'y prêta pas plus garde qu'au reste de la cérémonie. Il continuait d'admirer le ciel.  
« Tu as aimé la chanson du choixpeau ?  
Quoi ? » C'était Rémus qui venait de lui murmurer cette question. Il était resté à côté de lui depuis la sortie du train et maintenant il semblait très absorbé dans la cérémonie de répartition. James n'aurait pas pu lui répondre (à supposer que Lupin daigne au moins attendre sa réponse) car il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le choixpeau ait fait quoi que se soit.  
La répartition en était maintenant aux élèves dont les noms commençaient par la lettre D, tandis que le jeune sorcier continuait de rêver à moitié et de regarder la salle.  
Il voyait les anciens élèves murmurer entre eux lorsqu'un nouvel élève mettait le choixpeau, puis applaudir lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau membre à leur table.  
« Lupin Rémus !» Les deux enfants se jetèrent un regard et James se décida enfin à suivre tandis que son nouvel ami se dirigeait vers le choixpeau. Une fois posé sur sa tête, le vieux chapeau ne décida pas tout de suite, mais une fois son choix fait :  
« Gryffondor ! » hurla-t-il Rémus se leva souriant quand le choixpeau lui fut retiré, et il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors qui l'accueillirent à grandes acclamations. Le tour de Potter arriva bientôt. Lorsque son nom fut appelé, il se dirigea aussi vers le tabouret et s'y installa. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et une voix que lui seul pouvait entendre en sortit. Il semblait que les mots sortaient directement dans sa tête, et sentir le chapeau bouger donnait vraiment une sensation très étrange.  
« Pot-ter…tu as de très grandes capacités…excellentes même. Où vais-je te mettre ? Un gai luron et très bon sorcier….  
Gryffondor ! »  
  
Voilà qui s'annonçait bien ! Il avait été nommé Gryffondor comme il le souhaitait et comme l'avait été son père. Fier de son admission dans la maison aux bannières rouge et or, James s'avança la tête haute vers la table où on l'applaudissait pour rejoindre Rémus.  
« Je suis heureux qu'on soit dans la même maison James !  
Moi aussi ! Je suis content d'être à Gryffondor ! » Ils se sourirent mutuellement alors que le reste des élèves avait continué d'être réparti.  
Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, le directeur se leva pour faire son discours annuel. Il souhaita la bienvenue à tous les élèves et leur fit part des règles de l'école dont une sur laquelle il insista : « les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à pénétrer dans la forêt interdite car elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse ! De plus, je tiens à vous informer qu'un saule a été planté un peu en retrait du château : c'est un saule cogneur, alors si vous ne tenez pas à terminer à l'infirmerie à cause de coups de branches sur la tête, je vous déconseille de vous en approcher. » Un long murmure parcourut la grande salle. Pourquoi avaient-ils installé un saule cogneur à Poudlard ? James, lui, étais ravis. Il ne cherchait que la moindre occasion pour faire peur à ses camarades. Sa mère ne lui en voudrait pas s'il faisait quelques petites farces…rien de dangereux.  
Puis le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, souhaita un bon appétit à tout le monde et lorsqu'il frappa des mains, tous les plats d'or furent remplis de nourriture. Des mets délicieux qui firent la joie de tous les élèves.  
  
FIN PREMIER CHAPITRE 


	3. une première année bien mouvementée

Auteur : Flammula Titre : rêves ou souvenirs Genre : ben on va dire rétrospectif……… Disclamer : C pas à mwa !!! rien est à moi !!! sniff !!! (comme je serai trop fière de moi si je pouvais inventer des trucs aussi classes) En tout cas au niveau personnage et lieux et pas mal d'autres idées…mais c que le début hein ! …leur maîtresse se trouve être la fantastique JK Rowling (je la vénère) Bonne résolution : je vais un peu vous aéré tout ça…les deux chapitres précédents étaient trop en bloc….non ?  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une première année bien mouvementée  
  
L'heure du repas terminée, les élèves furent menés par leurs préfets jusqu'à leur dortoir respectif. Comme il n'était pas vraiment tard, il leur fut permis de rester un peu dans leur salle commune, pour permettre aux nouveaux de faire connaissance avec les autres. James et Remus étaient toujours ensembles, assis parmi des élèves plus âgés. Potter s'entretenait vivement avec son voisin, tandis que Lupin suivait plus la conversation opposée.  
  
« C'est curieux que nous ayons un Black à Gryffondor. Quand j'ai entendu ce nom, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait être envoyé à Serpentard.  
Pourquoi ? demanda Lupin curieux.  
Parce que toute sa famille y était ! Les Black sont connus pour être attachés à ce qui s'appelle la tradition des sang-pur et tout ce que voulait Salazar Serpentard d'ailleurs, répondit un des Gryffondor. A ce qu'il paraît, ils seraient aussi du côté de….vous-savez-qui, hésita le deuxième année.  
Sans pour autant vraiment le suivre, ajouta l'autre.  
Qui ? Voldemort ? »  
  
Lupin fut littéralement fusillé du regard. Le Gryffondor de deuxième année lui expliqua :  
  
« Mon père dit que ce n'est pas bon de prononcer son nom. Il apporte trop de malheurs. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas les seuls à commencer à ne plus le nommer.  
Tout le monde en a peur. Et c'est compréhensible, continua une fille rousse de troisième année. Nous ne nous en rendons pas bien compte ici, à l'école, mais il fait énormément parler de lui à l'extérieur…et pas en bien. Nos parents ne veulent pas nous faire peur…mais je sens bien que ça va très mal depuis qu'il est là. »  
  
Remus se tourna vers James qui s'était tu et avait l'air maintenant très sérieux.  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par les préfets-en-chef qui envoyèrent tout le monde au lit.  
  
Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, leur emploi du temps leur fut distribué. Remus et James commençaient par le cours de métamorphose avec leur professeur principal : le professeur McGonagall. En entrant dans la salle, les deux camarades furent séparés et ne purent pas se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre. A la place, James dû se mettre à côté du garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'ils avaient déjà « vu » dans le train. Celui qui courrait de compartiment en compartiment à en rendre folle la préfète qui tentait de le stopper. Ce dernier accueillit James avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Salut ! J'm'appelle Sirius Black.  
James Potter. C'est toi qui courrais comme un idiot dans le train ?  
Merci, fit mine de s'indigner « l'idiot », oui c'est moi.  
Pourquoi tu faisais ça ?  
Oh, pour rien…la préfète voulait me demander quelque chose, je me suis sauvé. Comme elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça la rendait dingue. Alors elle s'est mise à me courir après, c'était hilarant de la voir s'exciter comme ça. Je la connais, je savais qu'elle s'énervait pour rien. »  
  
D'abords James ne sut pas comment réagir, mais il se mit ensuite à rire et répondit qu'il n'avait pas pensé trouver pire que lui en entrant à Poudlard. Le professeur Mc Gonagall les interrompit en demandant le silence à la classe.  
  
Le cours commencé, James se mit à chercher sa plume pour prendre des notes, mais pas moyen de la trouver. Il l'avait certainement oubliée en préparant son sac à toute vitesse pour ne pas être en retard. Il se tourna alors vers son voisin pour lui demander s'il n'en avait pas une seconde par hasard. Celui-ci répondit oui d'un air sérieux, assez louche. Pourquoi prendre un air si solennel pour répondre à une demande comme celle-ci ? Il prit tout de même la plume que lui tendait l'autre et la trempa dans l'encrier. Lorsqu'il voulut écrire, le triple de l'encre qui aurait suffi pour noter sortit de la plume et s'étala jusqu'à noircir complètement son parchemin.  
  
« Mince !  
Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?! » S'énerva le professeur. Elle s'approcha de la table de Potter pour constater la catastrophe qu'avait causé la plume de Sirius.  
« Eh bien il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas choisi le bon magasin pour faire vos achats scolaire Mr…. ?  
Potter… Eh bien monsieur Potter, la prochaine fois vous ferez attention à ce que vous achetez… Euh…elle était pas à moi cette plume », bougonna-t-il, mais Mc Gonagall n'y prit pas garde et alla à son bureau. Les autres élèves de la classe s'étaient soulevés de leur chaise pour mieux voir la scène et rigolaient devant la gêne de James. Ce dernier se tourna vers son traître de voisin en lui jetant un regard noir.  
  
« Tu me le paieras Black Quoi ? Mais j'y suis pour rien ! » répondit l'autre l'air faussement innocent.  
La prof revint avec une plume qu'elle tendit au malheureux « Je vous prête la mienne, mais rendez la moi en bon état à la fin du cours.  
Merci professeur. »  
  
Sur ce, Mc Gonagall ordonna le silence dans la classe et reprit son cours. James lança un dernier regard à Sirius qui souriait comme un niais.  
  
La vengence de James Potter sera terrible.  
  
Le premier jour se termina tranquillement, James ne se remit pas à côté de Sirius. Le deuxième jour dans l'après-midi, Sirius Black était en retard en cours. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas encore là lui non plus. Il y a avait encore pas mal d'élèves qui circulaient dans les couloirs, lorsque Black arriva en courant. James sortit discrètement sa baguette et avant que le retardataire n'ait le temps de dire « j'arrive », il se ramassa royalement la tête par terre, s'étant pris les pieds, allez savoir comment, dans sa robe de sorcier. Les élèves qui l'avaient vu tomber ne purent retenir leur rire. Tout comme le coupable de cette chute.  
La pauvre victime qu'était Sirius Black se releva et remarqua James qui lui fit un petit signe.  
D'accord.  
Ca n'allait pas en rester là.  
  
La vengeance de Sirius Black sera terrible.  
  
Troisième jour de cours. Les élèves étaient à la leçon de potion. Sirius fit passer un livre à James en lui disant que c'était Nelly (une fille de la classe) qui lui demandait de l'ouvrir à la page 8. Celui-ci regarda tour à tour le livre puis Sirius de façon suspicieuse.  
  
« tu ne devrais pas l'ouvrir » lui conseilla Lupin.  
  
Il l'ouvrit pourtant, et à l'instant où il tourna la première page, un bruit horrible en sortit et alla résonner dans toute la salle. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui, ainsi que le professeur qui avait l'air furieux. D'abords Lupin souffla une phrase du genre « la honte… » puis enchaîna avec un « oh t'es mal. » quand le maître de potion s'avança vers eux.  
  
« Je suppose que vous trouver ceci particulièrement drôle, Mr Potter ? »  
  
Sirius était mort de rire et James ne savait même pas quoi répondre.  
  
« Pour la peine vous viendrez en retenue demain soir. »  
  
En retenue dès la première semaine ! Il ne se savait pas aussi doué. Le Prof de potion avait été par la suite très désagréable avec James, et ce pendant tout le cours. De plus, les Serpentard qui faisaient ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondor, se donnaient à cœur joie dans leurs moqueries. A la sortie du cours, James en croisa d'ailleurs un qui lui avait donnait le regard le plus dédaigneux qui lui ait été donné de voir.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ? » grogna furieusement James.  
Le Serpentard en question avait arrêté de le fixer de ses yeux terriblement noirs et avait ensuite disparu au milieu de la foule qui se trouvait dans le couloir en direction du prochain cours.  
  
« Ne t'énerve pas contre lui, James, il n'y est pour rien. Je t'ai dit ne pas ouvrir le livre. Dit doucement Lupin Mais c'était quoi ce regard qu'il m'a lancé ?? Et puis zut. Je me vengerai de Black de toute façon. Il va mordre la poussière. »  
  
James sortit son emploi du temps pour savoir quelle matière suivait et il remarqua en même temps le cours de balai qu'ils auraient le lendemain.  
  
« J'ai dit qu'il mordrait la poussière ?  
Heu oui….James…pourquoi tu fais ce sourire ? s'inquiéta Lupin. Tu me fais peur des fois… »  
  
Une idée qui lui semblait sublime venait de germer dans sa tête. Sirius ne tenterait plus rien après ça, et c'est lui qui aurait le dernier mot.  
En attendant il devait se rendre en botanique en se dépêchant s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.  
Le lendemain, tout se passa très bien puisque Sirius ne fit aucun mauvais coup à James. Arriva l'heure de vol sur balai. Les élèves se rendirent dans une cour extérieure pour y attendre le professeur. Remus avait perdu James en route mais ne s'en soucia pas quoi qu'il sache que celui-ci préparait un mauvais tour pour la journée. Il jeta plutôt un coup d'œil à Sirius pour essayer de deviner s'il ne préparait pas quelque chose lui aussi.  
Peu de temps après, le professeur arriva accompagné de James qui portait les balais qui allaient être distribués aux élèves.  
Le prof dit bonjour et se présenta, tandis que James s'occupait des balais magiques. Puis ils se mirent tous en place, leur balai à terre à côté d'eux.  
  
« Bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à voler sur un balai. Je ne vous promets pas de faire de vous des pros du Quidditch car il faut du talent pour ce sport, et de toute façon ce n'est pas le but de ces leçons. Bien. Placez vous à gauche du balai, tendez votre main au-dessus et dites « debout » ! »  
  
Plusieurs élèves eurent beaucoup de mal à ce que leur balai obéisse. James regardait Sirius qui réussit à lever son balai avant les autres. Lui-même n'avait pas encore essayé, mais une fois que le prof lui demanda ce qu'il attendait, il sortit de ses rêves et fit le même exercice que les autres. Son balai obéit du premier coup sans aucune difficulté. Il avait été le meilleur de la classe à sa grande satisfaction.  
  
« Bien. Très bien. Allons, maintenant enfourchez-les. Et lorsque je vous ferai signe, vous donnerez un coup de pied à terre pour vous lancer. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres : ceux qui se sentent en confiance, vous pouvez faire un tour, tout en restant prudent ! Les autres redescendez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant en avant. Pour diriger le balai dans les airs, tirez légèrement dans le sens où vous voulez partir. J'ai bien dit légèrement ! Vous avez intérêt d'écouter si vous ne voulez pas faire un 180 et vous retrouver par terre après avoir été déséquilibré ! Bon…Allez-y ! »  
  
Chaque élève décolla plus ou moins bien du sol. Le cœur de James se mit à battre à battre à 100 à l'heure : il adorait tout simplement être sur ce balai, dans les airs. Il était alors immensément heureux.  
Une élève cria et avertit le professeur de regarder vers elle. Tous les regards se tournèrent à l'endroit qu'elle montrait du doigt. Sirius avait totalement perdu le contrôle du balai et s'accrochait difficilement pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement il ne teint pas longtemps et tomba de bons trois mètres. James jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin qui n'était pas loin : il était blanc. Par terre, Sirius ne bougeait pas et se tenait douloureusement la jambe, alors que le balai faisait des tours dans les airs, puis piqua vers le sol pour y arriver tellement vite qu'il se fracassa en morceaux.  
  
James blêmit et redescendit à terre. Le professeur aida Black à se relever et indiqua à ses élèves qu'il allait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde resta debout sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis une fois le prof parti, les exclamations fusèrent de partout. Remus fit part de son inquiétude à James : « C'est curieux de la façon dont le balai a agit. Surtout que Black n'avait pas l'air mauvais du tout.  
Oui… »  
  
A la fin de la journée, lorsque Remus et James remontaient aux dortoirs, ils étaient chacun plongés dans leurs pensées et ne s'étaient pas dit un mot. James était préoccupé à propos de 'l'accident' survenu dans l'après midi et Lupin était blanc et semblait épuisé.  
  
« Je crois que je devrais aller m'excuser, dit James en coupant le silence. Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet.  
Quoi ? demanda Remus qui ne voyait pas ce que voulait dire son ami.  
Sirius. C'est moi qui ai ensorcelé son balai, répondit-il tout doucement en vérifiant bien que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.  
Hein !!! J'en étais sûr !!! Tu sais que tu aurais pu le tuer !  
Chuuuuuuut !!!, il regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Je sais bien ! J'ai fais une erreur, demain j'irai lui présenter des excuses.  
Il va être…il va vouloir t'envoyer à l'infirmerie à ton tour. Fit remarquer Lupin.  
C'est bon….finalement je vais y aller maintenant. Avance sans moi. »  
  
James se lança dans le couloir tandis que Lupin du se résoudre à aller aux dortoirs seul.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, il trouva Sirius à qui Mme Pomfresh donnait une potion étrange. Lorsque celle-ci aperçut Potter, elle souffla et dit sur un ton agacé que c'était la dernière visite, avant de sortir un instant de la salle.  
Sirius regardait James s'avancer lentement vers lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?  
Je viens m'excuser. »  
  
Black ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi James voulait s'excuser, puis il finit par réagir.  
  
« C'est…tu as ensorcelé ce balai ?  
Oui.  
T'aurais pu me tuer.  
Je sais on me l'a déjà dit ! Et c'était pas mon intention. Je suis désolé. »  
  
Black paraissait très sérieux jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire.  
  
« Blague ratée Potter ! Mais c'est pas grave, regarde » il montra une pile de sucrerie « grâce à toi, on est venu m'apporter quelques remontants : un groupe de fille que je connaissais même pas en fait… et des amis ! En tout cas c'était pas mal joué même si j'ai failli y rester. Tu voulais te venger ? Pourtant moi je t'ai pas envoyé à l'infirmerie.  
C'est bien fait. Ca vaut la honte que tu m'as fichue face aux Serpentard et mes heures de colle. »  
  
A ce moment précis où il termina la phrase, il repensa soudainement à ces fameuses heures de colle… « Mince !!!! J'y suis pas allé !! » Il se mit à courir vers les cachots pour aller voir le prof de potion. Il le croisa dans les couloirs et celui-ci avait l'air furieux.  
  
« Alors Mr Potter ! Espériez-vous sécher vos heures de colle ?  
Non professeur, pas du tout mais…,tenta l'élève.  
Vous êtes affreusement en retard.  
C'est parce que j'avais oublié, je suis désolé.  
Eh bien, pour la peine vous viendrez les trois prochains jours pour rattraper votre faute. ! »  
  
James était sidéré, mais il ne pouvait rien faire et il faudrait qu'il y aille. Et surtout qu'il n'oublie pas.  
  
Le jour suivant Sirius était de nouveau en cours. Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas tardé à le remettre sur pied. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu croire James, l'autre Gryffondor ne se vengea pas de la dernière mauvaise blague. Au contraire, il devint plus sympathique envers Potter.  
  
« Il a trouvé son maître. Avait conclut le jeune d'un ton de victoire.  
Rêve pas trop, je crois pas que se soit ça. , lui avait répondu Lupin d'un ton moqueur. Disons qu'il a simplement trouvé plus débile que lui.  
T'es méchant Remus, fit mine de pleurer le débile en question.  
Nan, réaliste. »  
  
Enfin, bref, Black n'avait pas du tout peur de Potter mais il avait décidé de faire ami-ami avec, histoire de martyriser les autres à eux deux. Cela ne dérangea nullement l'autre qui malgré lui, avait une certaine admiration pour son ancien « rival en conneries ». Petit à petit ils devinrent de plus en plus proches, ainsi qu'avec Lupin.  
Bientôt le trio devint inséparable, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose pour l'école… En fait, nos chers petits sorciers avaient, comme on aurait pu vite le comprendre, un certain goût pour faire des farces (nan sans dec') De quoi donner du fil à retordre aux professeurs.  
  
Un peu après la mi-septembre Remus s'absenta sans avoir vraiment expliqué à James pourquoi. Celui-ci ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre : son ami avait paru assez mal ces derniers jours, il était sûrement parti pour se reposer un peu, aller voir un médecin…Il ne revint que la semaine suivante, tout de même mieux qu'avant mais toujours avec ce petit air fatigué qui le caractérisait.  
  
« Ca va mieux on dirait, fit remarquer James.  
Oui, beaucoup mieux, répondit Lupin en souriant à son camarade. Sirius passa son bras autour du cou de Remus et lui frotta la tête de l'autre main, mettant en désordre la coiffure de son ami.  
Une semaine sans le p'tit Lupin pour nous rappeler d'ouvrir nos cahiers le soir !  
Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien fait, bouda-t-il On a été de gentils garçons cette fois, ne t'en fais pas ! l'assura Sirius. On avait pas le choix en fait, on nous a donné des tas de devoirs cette semaine. »Sirius fit une moue déçue : évidemment, s'ils avaient eu plus de devoirs, ils avaient eu moins de temps pour leurs blagues.  
« C'est pas plus mal en ce qui vous concerne. Quant à moi, je vais avoir à rattraper tout ça » répondit Remus en se remettant rapidement les cheveux en place.  
  
L'année avança calmement, ou presque, les élèves se donnant à fond dans leurs études de la sorcellerie, plus ou moins bien selon les cas.  
Trois élèves avaient le chic pour faire quelques petites farces, mais rien de bien méchant, tandis que d'autres prenaient un malin plaisir à rendre la vie dure aux plus fragiles. Il n'y avait aucune question à poser : on devinait immédiatement que les spécialistes de cette dernière catégorie n'étaient autre que les Serpentard. Un petit groupe de cinquième année particulièrement, aimait persécuter un petit Gryffondor de première année. Il s'agissait du petit Peter Pettigrow, qui n'était malheureusement pas très malin et ne parvenait même pas à les éviter et faire en sorte qu'ils ne le voient pas. Il était vrai aussi que lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait trouvé sa victime, il ne l'épargnait jamais. En fait il prenait un malin plaisir à le terrifier le plus possible. Or Dumbledore n'avait pas beaucoup d'autorité sur le jeune Serpentard. De toute façon qu'y pouvait-il ? S'ils avaient pris le jeune Pettigrow comme souffre douleur, personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Ou peut-être une personne…assez spéciale.  
  
Un jour que James et Sirius passaient près des toilettes des filles, ils entendirent un léger appel au secours. Au début, ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant l'entrée et écoutèrent. Rien. Mais lorsqu'ils dépassèrent la porte, ils réentendirent une fois de plus l'appel.  
Ils pénétrèrent donc à l'intérieur des toilettes, et demandèrent qui appelait. C'est le fantôme d'une jeune fille qui sortit en riant.  
  
« Tient…il y a un fantôme ici ?s'étonna James.  
Je m'appelle Mimi !  
Oui bon ça va, excuse ! C'est toi qui a appelé ?  
Non.  
Alors c'est qui ? s'impatienta Sirius.  
Le fantôme se mit à rire de plus belle.  
C'est un garçon. Il n'a rien à faire dans les toilettes des filles mais se sont les autres qui l'ont emmenés ici. Répondit le fantôme. Le pauvre ! C'est terrible ! »  
  
Sa dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton affreusement moqueur. Les Gryffondor se regardèrent d'un air stupéfié et se dirigèrent vers le fond, où ils commencèrent à percevoir de petits gémissements. Ils ouvrirent la porte et trouvèrent un garçon rondouillet aux cheveux courts, bruns et aux petits yeux très foncés. Il était ridiculement attaché au cabinet, les vêtements complètement trempés.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce guignol ?! s'exclama Black abasourdi Sirius, ferme-la. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fit une petite moue de répréhension envers son ami et retourna son regard vers le pauvre garçon.  
  
« Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda James Dans un petit couinement empli de larmes le concerné par la question répondit :  
J'peux pas le dire…ils vont m'en faire baver encore plus si je dis quoi que se soit à qui que se soit.  
Quoi ??Arrête un peu ! tu vas pas te laisser faire !  
J'j'ai pas le choix. »  
  
James était indigné alors que Sirius semblait exaspéré : « c'est pathétique… » Son ami roula les yeux au plafond en entendant sa réplique puis aida Peter à se sortir de là. Sirius lui ne bougea pas trop et regardait la scène d'un air perplexe. Ils accompagnèrent le martyre à la salle commune, puis tous les trois, une fois qu'il avait changé ses vêtements, durent courir jusqu'à leur salle de classe : ils étaient déjà en retard d'un quart d'heure passé. Et, Ô combien ils étaient chanceux, c'était en plein cours de potion : le prof ne chercha pas à comprendre et leur enleva 5 points chacun et ajouta une petite retenue en prime, avec un « et ne l'oubliez pas Potter ! » en cadeau.  
  
En sortant, James se plaignait de l'injustice qui régnait dans le monde et maudissait ceux qui les avaient retardés. Son camarde lui, opta pour le style zen…  
  
« C'est pas grave…t'as l'habitude des heures de colle.  
Maiheu. (ndla : réplique très élaborée made in moi…dsl)  
Pourquoi vous êtes arrivés en retard, demanda Lupin. En plus avec Pettigrow.  
Ah c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ! s'étonna Sirius.  
Oui. Tu connais toujours pas tes camarades de classe ? soupira Lupin Juste ceux qu'on a traumatisé à coup de farce…et encore.  
... »  
  
James finit par répondre lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées « Il s'est fait enfermé dans les toilettes des filles, on sait pas qui a fait ça. En tout cas il était dans un sal état. Ah oui comment ça ? questionna Lupin »  
  
Un mauvais sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius, que James aperçut. Il resta pensif un instant puis imita bêtement son compagnon. A eux deux ils partirent dans un fou rire qui exaspéra Remus.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent et depuis qu'ils l'avaient sortis des toilettes et s'étaient occupés de lui, Peter n'avait pas cessé de suivre James et les deux autres. A force, ils s'habituèrent à sa présence et le prirent même en amitié. Et le trio devint quatuor.  
Peter était un petit assez faiblard, trop influençable, mais le fait de se retrouver avec des garçons tels que Sirius et James avait renforcé son assurance. Il n'était pas très doué mais savait ce qu'il fallait de la magie et s'en sortait même s'il était devancé à des miles par ses deux amis. Par contre il était particulièrement doué pour les suivre et se moquer des autres. Quelle ironie. A croire que son séjour dans les toilettes des filles n'avait jamais eu lieu de sa vie.  
  
Les jours défilèrent et les quatre garçons n'avaient pas vu les examens de fin d'année arriver. Heureusement ce n'était rien de bien méchant et ils réussirent avec succès. Et puis les grandes vacances finirent par se montrer. La séparation allait être difficile.  
  
Dans le train de retour, ils étaient tous les quatre à se remémorer l'année passée tout en s'enfilant des tas de sucreries. Puis le train arriva à la gare de Londres. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, les parents de chacun les attendaient avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Sauf ceux de Sirius Black. James dit un dernier au revoir à Remus et Peter qui partirent en donnant rendez-vous au même endroit, dans deux mois.  
Lupin jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius et ses parents avant de disparaître dans la foule. James tourna lui aussi les yeux vers les deux adultes à l'air froid et aux robes noires. Sirius poussa un soupir.  
  
« Ils ont honte que je sois à Gryffondor. »  
  
James ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami de façon rigoureuse pour l'encourager. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et partirent chacun de leur côté en se souhaitant de bonnes vacances.  
  
Lorsque James arriva à la hauteur de ses parents, sa mère le serra dans ses bras.  
« Alors comment ça s'est passé mon chéri ? C'était excellent… »   
  
FIN CHAPITRE 2  
  
NDLA: yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! J'aime bien ce chapitre… Des fois j'ai l'impression que mes persos font même un peu moins que 11an non ? enfin, j'espère que ça va et que vu comme ça les persos vous plaisent. On en sait pas trop sur le caractère de James, mis à part dans le vol 5, mais c que un aspect. Je peux pas le faire méchant, je pense pas qu'il l'est. Et puis il a 15 ans dans le passage et là il en a que 11 / 12 pour l'instant. Enfin voilà ! La suite se passera avec Harry. A la prochaine 


	4. Rien

Auteur : Flammula Titre : Harry Potter et les souvenirs de James Genre : ben on va dire rétrospectif……… Disclamer : C pas à mwa !!! rien est à moi !!! …pfff  
  
Chapitre 3 : rien  
  
Harry se réveilla avec une impression très étrange. Etait-ce un simple rêve ? Non, impossible…il y avait tellement de détails…il n'avait pas pu imaginer toute la première année de son père à Poudlard.  
Il se leva et se rendit à la fenêtre toujours ouverte : il faisait jour, ce qui l'étonna. Un si long songe en si peu de temps ? Lorsqu'il s'était endormi le soleil était déjà levé, et il se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'il fasse sombre. Ce rêve….  
Tout avait l'air tellement réel, comme si quelqu'un l'avait envoyé dans le passé et qu'il avait assisté à toutes ces différentes scènes, intégrant totalement le décor.  
  
Il décida de descendre discrètement pour ne pas voir sa tante ou son oncle. Mais personne n'était à la maison, et tant mieux. Il entra dans la cuisine désertée et c'est en se retrouvant face au frigidaire que son ventre réclama sa pitance. Cela faisait un moment que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, et peut-être était-ce un signe comme quoi il allait un peu mieux. Revoir son parrain et son père lui avait fait du bien même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, qui lui avait, par ailleurs, laissé un pincement au cœur une fois qu'il s'était réveillé.  
  
Il ouvrit donc le frigo pour se prendre quelque chose à manger, ce qui ferait hurler sa tante si elle le trouvait là. Mais il n'allait quand même pas se laisser mourir de faim pour elle. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine où était resté le journal de ce matin. Il n'y découvrit aucune nouvelle embarrassante au sujet de Voldemort. Apparemment c'était encore trop tôt pour s'intéresser aux moldus ou pour que ceux-ci ne commencent à apercevoir des changements « bizarres ».  
  
La date attira soudainement l'attention d'Harry : le 2 Août. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la pièce : 18heure. Il avait dormi presque trois jours d'affilés !  
Il termina de manger et remonta dans sa chambre. Vu l'heure, les Dursleys n'allaient sûrement plus tarder à rentrer.  
Il s'enferma donc de nouveau, pour combien de temps cette fois, il ne le savait pas. Sûrement pour un long moment. Il s'assit à son bureau en pensant ouvrir ses livres, mais se yeux tombèrent sur ses cartes d'anniversaire, ou plutôt, sur celle de Hagrid. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert ses cadeaux. Il décida donc de prêter attention à ce que ses amis avaient pris la peine de lui envoyer. Ils ne l'oubliaient jamais, et cela le touchait beaucoup.  
Hermione lui avait envoyé le dernier livre paru sur le Quidditch : un superbe relié, remplit de photos des meilleures équipes du moment. Ron lui, avait envoyé une boîte de bonbons farceurs sortis tout droit de la boutique qu'avaient ouverte ses frères Georges et Fred. Puis il y avait le cadeau de Hagrid, une vieille photo où il découvrit ses parents ainsi que Sirius et Remus. Il avait ajouté un autre mot à sa carte, précisant qu'il espérait ne pas avoir fait de bêtise en lui envoyant une telle photo. Il était vrai qu'elle avait éveillé un drôle de sentiment au premier abord, mais Harry était très content de ce cadeau et n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Hagrid. De toute façon, avec ou sans photo le souvenir de son parrain continuerait de lui faire mal pendant un moment. Et pour ses parents, cela lui faisait toujours plaisir, parce qu'il avait l'impression de les connaître un tout petit peu plus chaque fois. Il posa la photo sur le bureau de façon à ce qu'il puisse la regarder. Elle avait été mise dans un cadre en bois, sculpté apparemment par Hagrid lui-même. Harry sourit. Le cadre avait été fait de façon assez brute, mais on y voyait tout de même un certain soin. Le gentil géant s'était donné du mal pour lui faire plaisir.  
Puis il ouvrit son dernier cadeau. Le paquet venait de Lupin qui avait sûrement entendu dire que Harry souhaitait devenir Auror car il lui avait envoyé un livre traitant ce sujet. Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Harry fut la petite balle en or qu'il y avait avec. Le doré était terne, les ailes abîmées mais on reconnaissait bien le vif d'or. Son cœur se serra. Si Remus lui avait envoyé ce vieil objet, c'est qu'il devait sûrement appartenir à quelqu'un de spécial. Et il se pourrait fort que se soit celui qu'il avait vu entre les mains de James Potter lorsqu'il était entré dans la pensine de Rogue. Et en effet, le petit mot de son ancien professeur de DCFM lui confirma sa pensée. « Regarde un peu de que j'ai retrouvé Harry ! Tu m'y a fait repenser lorsque tu as parlé à Sirius des souvenirs de Sévérus. Je sais que tu n'as pas vu ton père dans ses plus beaux jours à ce moment, mais ne sois pas fâché et garde le vif d'or. » Bien sûr qu'il allait le garder, mais certainement pas comme son père.  
  
Après un moment de réflexion, il sortit son encre, sa plume et ses parchemins pour répondre à ses amis. Il voulait les remercier et donner un peu de ses nouvelles. Ils devaient sûrement les attendre vu que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Enfin, trois jours. Mais ils lui avaient demandé de leur écrire souvent lorsqu'il les avait quittés à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et puis il voulait raconter son rêve. Pour cela, il avait choisi comme confident Remus, qui était mieux placé que quiconque pour lui dire s'il voyait vraiment le passé ou si tout n'était que le fruit de son imagination délirante. Etant donné qu'il était le dernier maraudeur, il pourrait certainement l'éclairer. (Oui, le dernier maraudeur : il ne comptait pas Peter Pettigrow. D'ailleurs qui dit qu'il ne s'était pas fait tué par Voldemort une fois que celui-ci n'avait plus eu besoin de ce rat)  
Puis il se ravisa. Il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien de ceci dans ses lettres. Il lui raconterait de vive voix lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il en aurait sûrement une, tôt ou tard.  
Les lettres écrites, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était remonté dans sa chambre. Il allait commencer à faire nuit et il décida de confier son courrier à Hedwige.  
  
« Vole bien, en plus c'est l'heure d'aller chasser pour toi. Tu ne mélangeras pas les souris et les lettres hein ? » dit-il avec un sourire doux. La chouette lui répondit dans un hululement vexé. « Je plaisantais, ne te fâche pas. »  
  
Il caressa doucement le soyeux plumage blanc de l'oiseau qui se percha sur son épaule et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille avant de prendre les lettres et de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Harry la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement dans le ciel coloré par le crépuscule. Il baissa les yeux sur la rue et vit la voiture de l'oncle Vernon garée dans l'allée. Il ne les avait même pas entendus rentrer.  
Comme il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit ses livres pour avancer un peu dans son travail. Il n'allait pas se coucher même si la nuit tombait, il avait bien assez dormis pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas non plus sortir et risquer de tomber une fois de plus sur quelque chose qui lui risquerait de se faire expulsé de Poudlard. Car la quatrième fois serait sûrement la bonne, et ne plus pouvoir retourner à Poudlard était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.  
  
Le temps passa et il finit par lever le nez de ses cahiers. La nuit était avancée et il se leva pour prendre une bouffée d'air à la fenêtre. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le moins du monde fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'allongea. Sans rien comprendre et sans se rendre compte de rien, il sombra soudainement dans le sommeil. Une fois encore.  
  
FIN CHAPITRE 3  
  
NDLA : Voilààà ! chapitre très court et assez ennuyeux vu qu'il ne se passe RIEN. Mais je dis toujours que dans une histoire, il faut un passage tel que celui-là. Je suis gentille, je l'ai pas fait trop long. Lol J'espère que j'écris pas trop mal paskeu voilà la galère que ça doit être pour lire… ! d'un autre côté si j'écris vraiment mal, personne ira jusqu'à ce chapitre… lol  
  
Le prochain chapitre comme vous devez vous en douter, va aller du côté des souvenirs ! vive les maraudeurs ! lol Donc, rdv au prochain épisode !! tadaaaaaa  
(oui bon ça va. ;;;;;)  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Merki ma pitite Mamai !!!! merci pour ton message et pi vive ma lectrice de premier ordre !! lol  
  
Merci à Polgara-86 pour son petit conseil !! Aaaah c'est pour ça que depuis le nombre de mois que j'ai mis la fic en ligne j'ai pas eu un seul message ?lol Merci et j'espère que tu continueras de lire et que ça continuera de te plaire !! 


	5. Moony

Auteur : Flammula Titre : harry potter et les souvenirs de James (plus le temps passe et plus je trouve ce titre pourri….lol)  
Genre : hum….normal quoi. Mais je jure solennellement que mes intentions envers Sévérus Rogue son mauvaises….niark niark. Ah, et j'aime Peter aussi….ça va se voir Disclamer : tout appartient à JK Rowling, des persos au décors…en passant par le scénario bien entendu.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Moony  
  
L'été s'était terminé à une vitesse incroyable et l'heure des retrouvailles était venue aussi rapidement que Lupin l'avait espéré. Il avait hâte de revoir ses trois amis James, Sirius et Peter. Un an plus de plus à Poudlard ! Il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant envers Dumbledore pour lui avoir permis de suivre sa scolarité comme les autres enfants sorciers.  
Il espérait seulement pouvoir garder son secret encore cette année…il avait trop peur de perdre ses amis s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il était. La première année, ils avaient eu l'air de ne se douter de rien, pourtant il savait que James et Sirius étaient loin d'être naïfs. Ils remarquaient vite ce que l'on voulait le plus cacher. Pour l'instant, ils ne lui avaient fait aucune remarque et continuaient de lui parler avec cette même amitié qui avait fini par les lier.  
Remus soupira longuement alors que James et Sirius étaient encore en train de charrier Peter.  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune fille au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs.  
  
« Tiens tiens, regardez moi qui débarque… » Râla Sirius.  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.  
« Ne m'adresse pas la parole Sirius. Je cherche quelqu'un, je ne suis pas venue te demander de tes nouvelles. Je ne parle pas aux idiots de Gryffondor. »  
  
Sur ce elle referma la porte en la claquant. Sirius avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de sauter à la gorge de la Serpentard. A la place il fit une grimace et bougonna un « gnagna, je parle pas aux idiots de Gryffondor gnagna…kesstu viens de faire à ton avis pov' fraîche…»  
  
« Qui c'était ? demanda James.  
Bellatrix Black…ma…cousine. Grogna son ami dédaigneusement.  
Très sympathique » ironisa Potter.  
  
Remus qui ne voyait pas la nécessité de répondre à cette remarque ne dit rien, bien qu'il n'en pensa pas moins. James sortit un magazine de Quidditch tandis que Sirius le regardait d'un air un peu moqueur « C'est de pire en pire. Commenta-t-il Quoi ? T'aimes pas le Quidditch ?  
Si bien sûr. Mais toi ça devient une folie. T'as jamais sorti tes magazines quand on était avec toi. Je me demandais si tu avais l'intention de tenter ta chance pour être pris dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
Un poste se libère ? demanda Peter.  
Oui, répondit James de façon enjouée. Je me suis mis au courant dès la fin de l'année dernière ! C'est le poste d'attrapeur, ma place favorite, et bien sûr, je compte l'avoir !  
Attrape d'abord tes cheveux, ils essaient de se sauver, se moqua Sirius en faisant référence à la coupe toujours « dans le vent » qu'arborait naturellement son cher ami Potter. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs une moue de reproche vis-à-vis de son ami.  
  
Lupin regardait James alors que celui-ci s'était remis à parler de Quidditch : il parlait avec tellement de passion ! Remus gardait très bien en mémoire le fameux jour où James leur avait donné ses premières impressions lorsqu'il était monté pour la première fois sur un balai : il leur avait fait le plus beau de ses discours. Le jeune garçon sourit à ce souvenir et reprit part à la conversation.  
La fin du voyage se passa joyeusement, dans les blagues et les rires des quatre Gryffondors du compartiment du fond.  
  
Cette année ce fut leur tour d'assister à la cérémonie de répartition et non d'y participer.  
Vers la fin du repas, James disparut de la place à côté de Sirius sans rien dire. Ses amis comprirent qu'il était parti voir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il revint très vite rejoindre ses amis qui ne lui demandèrent rien mais le regardaient pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils voulaient savoir.  
  
« Tu passeras les sélections comme tous les autres Potter ! » répéta James avec un air vexé. Les autres se mirent à rire en voyant cette réaction.  
« Tu n'espérais tout de même qu'ils te choisiraient comme ça non ? demanda Sirius James reprit très vite son air malicieux prêt à sortir les pires âneries.  
Bien sûr que non. Mais il est évident que je suis le meilleur sur un balai, et ce parmi tous les Gryffondors qui ne sont pas dans l'équipe.  
Quelle modestie, fit remarquer Lupin.  
Ah mais c'est vrai ! Glapit Peter. En tout cas c'est sûr que t'es meilleur que moi déjà !  
C'est pas difficile à faire ça » Se moqua Sirius.  
  
Mais Peter n'y prit pas garde, trop occupé qu'il était par James.  
Remus regardait la scène avec un petit sourire en coin. Le garçon rondouillet était encore en train de louer les hauts mérites de Potter et la première chose à laquelle il pensa, était que Pettigrow ferait mieux d'y aller moins fort. James pouvait être bien assez arrogant sans qu'on ait à lui monter la tête. Mais Peter avait toujours beaucoup admiré James qui était presque un dieu à ses yeux.  
Seigneur, faites que ce statut divin ne monte pas trop à la tête de Potter…Il ne faudrait pas qu'il croit que tout le monde le considère de la même façon. Sinon nous courrions à notre perte.  
  
Pour cette seconde année et certainement pour les prochaines, James, Sirius et Lupin espéraient pouvoir faire en sorte que Peter ait le droit de rejoindre le même dortoir qu'eux. Maintenant qu'il faisait partie intégrante du groupe, les trois autres l'avait voulu avec eux. Au plus grand bonheur du concerné, bien qu'il eut le droit d'hésiter : Sirius adorait le taquiner à longueur de journée. Donc, assemblés là tous les quatre, ils pouvaient méditer tranquillement sur leurs prochains méfaits.  
  
« T'as prévu quoi pour demain Sirius ? » demanda James. Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite mais lui tourna le dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers lui, il avait un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Il tendit vers James un tas de boulettes vertes qui ressemblaient à des bonbons. Le jeune Potter suivit aussitôt le sourire machiavélique de son complice.  
  
« C'est quoi ?! C'est quoi !  
T'excite pas comme ça Pettigrow » dit Sirius en l'empêchant d'approcher de trop près ses précieux objets. Il en donna quelques uns à James qui s'approcha de Peter et lui dit sur un ton de vieux pervers sadique qui traîne dans les rues pour faire peur aux pitits n'enfants « Tu veux un bonbon p'tit ?  
-Ah ! C'est des bonbons ?! S'exclama le grassouillet.  
Tiens, manges-en un. »  
  
James lui en donna un mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de manger la petite boule, ni même de la prendre qu'un coussin lui arriva en pleine face. Le même malheur s'abattit sur la sainte tête de Potter.  
  
« Mais à quoi tu penses Peter ?!,intervint Lupin. Tu vas quand même pas manger ça !  
Fallait le dire si t'en voulais ! Pas la peine de vouloir piquer celui de Peter, on en a encore plein. » Sirius montra à Remus son sachet.  
Prend moi pour un idiot. » Lupin se leva pour s'approcher un peu plus des trois autres. James était allongé sur le lit toujours mort de rire, avec le coussin que lui avait lancé Remus toujours sur la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? interrogea le garçon aux yeux d'ambre. Nan, rien… » James se releva un peu calmé et regarda Peter du coin de l'œil et lui demanda finalement :  
« Et tu l'aurais vraiment mangé ?  
Ben oui. Si c'est toi qui me le donnes je te fais confiance. »  
  
Du coup personne ne su quoi répondre. Ils optèrent finalement pour un grand sourire pour ensuite se jeter sur Peter et commencer une bataille de polochons monstrueuse. Ils s'amusèrent un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un préfet vienne les calmer parce qu'il commençait à être tard.  
Le lendemain, une rapide distribution des fameux « bonbons » se fit entre les quatre amis.  
  
« Celui qui aura eu le plus de personnes à la fin de la journée a gagné ok ?, défia Sirius.  
J'vais vous écraser, j'aurais plus une boule verte ce soir, lança James.  
Si, t'en auras une dans le ventre : celle que je t'aurais refilé, dit Remus un sourire en coin. James lui lança un regard oblique…il allait falloir qu'il évite son ami toute la journée.  
Nos cibles c'est principalement les Serpentard, c'est ça ?, demanda Peter.  
Exactement » confirma Sirius.  
  
Après quoi ils descendirent à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.  
La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Enfin, sauf pour les victimes des quatre démons. La dernière heure du matin se déroula en cours de potion. Cette matière rassemblait toujours les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.  
Alors que tout le monde était plongé dans la fabrication d'une potion assez compliquée, James et Sirius discutaient à voix basse en regardant un élève de Serpentard à quelques rangs en avant, qui avait déjà fini sa potion. Lupin n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner ce qu'ils projetaient de faire. Et il savait que pour cet élève là, ils y mettraient tout leur cœur afin de lui faire avaler leur saleté. Depuis l'année précédente, le courant ne passait pas entre eux, et Remus avait la très nette impression que cette ardente relation irait même de pire en pire. Ce garçon de Serpentard s'appelait Severus Rogue. C'était un élève sérieux et particulièrement doué en potions. (la seule matière où Remus le voyait en fait.), mais il était souvent seul et ne semblait pas forcément apprécié même des camarades de sa propre maison. On le voyait traîner avec Bellatrix et sa bande mais il ne semblait pas spécialement avoir d'amis proches.  
Il avait été plusieurs fois très désagréable avec James et Sirius tout particulièrement, et ceux-ci n'avaient rien fait pour se réconcilier. Il ne les avait jamais supportés et ça avait toujours été réciproque. Lupin ne l'appréciait pas vraiment et Peter pensait la même chose que James naturellement.  
A la fin du cours, James et Sirius rattrapèrent leur cible.  
« Hello Snivellus ! » le concerné ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. « Hey c'est pas gentil de nous ignorer comme ça ! s'indigna faussement James.  
Nous qui voulions faire la paix, renchérit Sirius. C'est vrai on s'est jamais entendu. Faudrait faire quelque chose. On peut montrer que des Gryffondor et Serpentard peuvent s'entendre.  
Pour preuve de notre bonne foi, on t'offre un bonbon. Tiens, aux couleurs de votre maison. »ajouta James.  
Rogue stoppa et se tourna vers eux en leur lançant un regard noir.  
« Quel Serpentard serait assez bête pour accepter des « friandises » de la part de Gryffondor ? » Puis le garçon aux cheveux noirs et sales continua son chemin la tête haute. Sirius approcha sa tête de celle de James tout en continuant de suivre Rogue des yeux. Il souffla à son ami :  
« T'en as déjà eu combien toi ?  
cinq, répondit l'autre. Et toi ?  
Sept, affirma Sirius en se grattant le menton. hey tu m'bats ! Rogue est à moi ! râla James.  
Ben vas-y, je veux voir comment tu t'y prends. »  
  
Lupin qui était resté un peu en arrière avec Peter s'avança vers les deux autres.  
« Il est pas dupe et il ne vous fera jamais confiance.  
Laissez tomber, leur confia-t-il.  
Fais moi confiance, il le mangera ce truc. » Remus regardait James dans les yeux. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une blague avec ce ton là.  
« T'attire pas non plus des ennuis James.  
Le concerné ne répondit rien mais Sirius intervint.  
T'en fais pas va ! C'est pas une petite blague qui va le tuer. »  
  
Sur ce, ils s'en allèrent et Lupin dû se résoudre à les suivre. Les élèves arrivaient petit à petit dans la grande salle pour l'heure du déjeuner. Il y avait encore peu de monde mais les plats étaient déjà servis. Rogue était déjà installé un livre à la main, en train de lire et l'air vraiment intéressé. Sirius et James ne perdirent pas de temps à aller rejoindre leur proie. Ils l'entourèrent, l'un d'un côté, l'autre à l'opposé.  
  
« Encore vous, siffla le Serpentard.  
Eh oui, on voulait pas en rester sur la mauvaise séparation de tout à l'heure, on est pas comme ça.  
Ecoute, nous on veut juste être un peu gentils…Hey mais tu me regardes quand je te parle ! » Sirius s'était un peu emporté et avait saisi le livre de Rogue pour que celui-ci soit forcé à le regarder, mais l'agressé réagit au quart de tour et sortit sa baguette. James profita de l'agitation pour glisser un de ses « bonbons » dans l'assiette de Sévérus sans que personne ne le remarque. Par chance il avait pu faire en sorte que ça ne se remarque pas. Le Serpentard n'y verrait que du feu. Mais en attendant Sirius avait toujours une baguette pointée sur lui. Pas que ça l'effraie mais bon.  
« Est-ce qu'on a sorti nos baguettes nous ? Ne me menace pas comme ça, dit Sirius sur un ton très froid.  
Quoi ? Tu as peur ? Tu ne connais pas assez de formule pour me faire face ? » Rogue avait un regard meurtrier et Black allait répondre à la provocation en sortant à son tour sa baguette mais James l'arrêta « Laisse Sirius ! On y va. Cet abruti fait trop le malin, il m'énerve. »  
  
Sur ce ils partirent. James avait un grand sourire et Sirius comprit que ce n'était pas fini.  
Remus avait observé la scène de sa place à la table des Gryffondor, et il gardait toujours un œil sur Severus. Ses amis s'assirent, James du côté de Lupin, pour avoir un œil sur la table des Serpentard, et Sirius en face de lui. Au bout d'un moment, alors que la salle était pleine et que tout le monde mangeait, quelque chose s'agita à la table du fond. James donna un coup de pied à Sirius pour qu'il se retourne, une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux. Rogue s'était levé de table et semblait très mal. Il se mit à cracher quelque chose de visqueux et avec toute la bave qui suivait, ça en devenait vraiment dégoûtant. Lupin jeta un coup d'œil déconcerté à son ami aux lunettes  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est pas les mêmes que les autres ?  
Attend c'est pas fini. » souffla l'autre.  
  
Rogue se mit à vomir et Merlin, non, vous ne voulez pas savoir quelle couleur ça avait !  
  
« Oh, zut, le menu d'aujourd'hui a pas réussi ! » Peter était mort de rire à la réplique de James et lui-même avait l'air fier de lui, accompagné de Sirius. D'autres s'étaient mis à rire voyant que quelqu'un avait joué un mauvais tour au Serpentard, mais la plupart n'avaient plus très faim. En particulier ceux qui étaient assis près du malade : on pense bien qu'ils ne pourront plus rien avaler jusqu'au lendemain.  
  
« C'est dégoûtant…souffla Lupin.  
Tu peux le dire ! » James se tourna vers lui « C'est la même chose que les autres balles vertes, mais je l'ai améliorée rien que pour lui tout à l'heure en potion.  
Celui- là il compte double, James. On est à égalité ! Bien joué ! » Sirius tapa dans la main de son ami tandis que l'on emmenait Severus à l'infirmerie.  
« Vous avez été un peu fort sur ce coup, leur reprocha Lupin.  
Je trouve pas ! » Le ton de James avait été très froid et son regard suivant Rogue que l'on sortait de la salle l'était aussi. Peut-être, oui, que personne n'avait pris au sérieux les disputes de l'an passé. Elles étaient peut-être même trop passées sous silence. Il était pourtant clair que Potter était face à son ennemi juré.  
  
L'après-midi avança bien, l'incident du midi avait été oublié mais malgré ses rires, Lupin sentait l'angoisse monter. Il devrait bientôt s'en aller. En effet, entre deux cours, vers la fin de la journée, il disparut sans prévenir.  
Lupin était dehors et avançait vers le fond du château alors que tous étaient en cours et personne ne pouvait le voir. Et dire que cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il était arrivé, la pleine lune se montrait déjà. Il arriva près du saule cogneur et y découvrit le professeur Dumbledore qui l'y attendait.  
  
« Professeur !  
Bonsoir Remus. Puis-je t'accompagner pour la première de cette année ?  
Tant que vous partez à temps, professeur Dumbledore.  
Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »  
  
Dumbledore accompagna donc Remus dans le passage sous le saule, jusqu'à l'endroit où le jeune loup-garou passerait la nuit : une vieille et petite maison abandonnée que personne n'osait approcher, se trouvant au village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard. D'ailleurs les villageois avaient appelé cette maison : la cabane hurlante. Et ce, depuis que Remus s'y rendait une fois par mois pour sa transformation.  
Après être resté un moment pour rassurer le garçon, Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise.  
  
« La nuit tombe. A demain matin mon garçon.  
Merci professeur Dumbledore. » Lupin baissa la tête puis la releva pour garder l'air fort.  
« Tu es courageux Remus. Bonne chance mon garçon. »  
  
Le vieux magicien posa sa main sur la tête du petit puis il quitta la pièce, et enfin la maison. Les derniers rayons de soleil passaient entre les planches qui fermaient la fenêtre et Lupin se plaça assis par terre, la tête sur les genoux, dans les carrés de lumière encore au sol. Hélas le peu de lumière ne tarda pas à disparaître et la chaleur du soleil laissa place au froid tranchant de la lune. Remus ne bougeait pas, attendant l'heure fatidique.  
« Vous avez tort professeur…je ne suis pas courageux. Je tremble et je pleure à chaque fois comme un bébé. J'ai très peur. » Lorsque la lune fut entièrement levée, les douleurs commencèrent. Elles étaient fortes, tellement fortes. Mais Lupin teint le coup, et les seuls cris qu'il poussa furent ceux du loup qui sortait. Les yeux de ceux qui avaient entendu les cris se posèrent une fois de plus sur la maison : la petite en bois, en haut de la colline et qui baignait dans la lumière de la pleine lune.  
Le lendemain matin, Remus se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie, les paravents de tissu bleu cachant son lit. Comme d'habitude, cela devait être le troisième jour qu'il s'y trouvait. Son corps était couvert de blessures…qu'il s'était faites lui-même. Il osait à peine bouger le petit doigt de peur de déclencher une douleur atroce dans son corps tout entier.  
Le loup-garou laissait son regard perdu dans le blanc du plafond, pensant à tout et à rien à la fois, quand des furies entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Mme Pomfresh les arrêta pour les gronder, mais ne les retint qu'une seconde. Remus maudissait ces abrutis qui faisaient autant de bruit et espérait juste qu'ils partiraient très vite.  
  
« Il est là ? »  
  
Le cœur du loup-garou sembla sombrer dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa à qui appartenait cette voix. Il n'eut rien le temps de faire, que trois paires d'yeux étaient déjà là à le scruter. Par contre, lui, il détourna le regard. Il ne pourrait jamais les regarder en face à nouveau. S'ils étaient là, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avaient deviné.  
  
« Tu disparais une fois par mois en nous racontant que tu vas voir ta mère malade, alors nous on a jamais pensé à l'infirmerie. Finalement on s'inquiète parce que ça traîne vraiment cette maladie. On bout de six fois, on a fini par remarquer que ça tombait toujours à la pleine lune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa mère comme maladie ? Et puis on voit bien que c'est lui qui a l'air complètement épuisé quand il revient. Ca serait pas Remus le vrai malade par hasard ?  
Eh ben si ! Ca fait des mois qu'on a compris ! Mais on voulait pas insister. Mais là t'es parti sans prévenir, et le premier endroit auquel on a pensé pour te trouver, c'est l'infirmerie, le lendemain matin. Mme Pomfresh nous a virés les deux premiers matins, mais on avait pas tord ! » James puis Sirius avaient tout craché sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Remus, lui, se contentait de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et ne les regardait pas.  
« Remus ? T'es tout blessé…qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda Peter pour combler le blanc qui s'était installé entre les quatre amis. Manque de chance cette question posa un silence encore plus gros. Remus finit par tourner des yeux ronds sur Peter qui arborait son air le plus abruti. James et Sirius le regardaient la bouche ouverte.  
  
« Tu le fais exprès ? demanda Sirius complètement abasourdi.  
Hein ? Peter le regardait d'une façon qui disait bien que, non, il n'avait rien compris.  
Peter ! Remus est un loup-garou ! expliqua James.  
Moins fort ! » intervint Lupin.  
  
Il s'était levé ignorant ses blessures, et regardait maintenant James dans les yeux. Il avait alors la gorge serrée et attendait la sentence de ses amis. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais James lui fit un grand sourire qui le déconcerta.  
  
« T'as peur qu'on te rejette c'est ça ? » lui demanda le garçon aux yeux noisette sur un ton doux.  
Remus baissa les yeux et ne dit rien. Une main amicale et pleine de compréhension ou au moins de compassion, se posa sur son épaule.  
« Ca ne nous fait rien du tout, ta lycanthropie. Ce qu'on voit, c'est que tu comptes beaucoup à nos yeux. » Lupin avait les yeux qui lui brûlaient. Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir, qu'il n'osait pas même y croire. Les yeux tout embués de larmes, il regarda ses amis. Sirius avait encore sa main sur son épaule, Peter était à genoux au pied du lit le regardant de face. James, assis à côté de lui, lui tenait la main.  
  
« Hey Moony, ne nous regarde pas comme ça, on est sérieux, continua James avec son plus beau sourire.  
Moony ? s'étonna Remus.  
Ouai. Se sera ton petit surnom à partir de maintenant. Je trouve que c'est mignon pour un p'tit lycanthrope dans ton genre ! »  
  
Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire et Lupin accepta son mignon petit surnom avec plaisir. Venant d'amis comme eux, ce serait le plus chouette surnom qu'on lui ait jamais donné. Et en fait, ça ne ferait que sans cesse lui rappeler combien il était reconnaissant à Peter, Sirius et James de lui avoir offert une si grande amitié pour la première fois dans sa vie.  
  
FIN CHAPITRE 4  
  
NDLA : un éclair pour l'écrire, un éclair pour le lire et une éternité pour le recopier sur l'ordi !!!!! kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer ! prend toi ça dans les dent Severus !!! Ouai je l'aime pas et j'ai encore plein d'autres idées pour le faire souffrir. La prochaine victime des maraudeurs c'est pas lui, mais il suivra pas longtemps après. Et là il va en baver. Niark niark. Oui j'ai fais Peter débile à souhait. Mais je le HAIS. Au fil du temps il deviendra moins débile car il vas évoluer dans sa mesquinerie. Pfff sale rat !! De toute façon mes choupinous c'est Sirius et Lupin. Xb. Le prochain chapitre sera avec Harry. lui aussi je l'aime. Lol Le chapitre sera aussi long que celui-ci normalement…ou plus. Alors à plus et pis j'espère vous avez aimez ze 4em chapter !  
  
Pour les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Marie : Lol, désolée, c'est vrai que mon résumé est tout pourri, mais les résumés et les titres, c'est vraiment pas mon truc ! lol Non je vais pas me plaindre de chaque review, AU CONTRAIRE ! lol Je sais pas pourquoi ma fic est pas plus lue ! lol surmement que tout le monde a pas forcément l'envie de laisser une review mais que j'ai quand même des lecteurs !!enfin. je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et ça y est t'as eu la suite !! lol tu veux la suite de la suite ? Non, j'ai pas zapé Peter bien que j'en ai eu trèèèèès envie. Alors je me suis dis que je me vengerai en le traumatisant. C'est que le début de la fic et j'ai pas fini. Nihéhéhé. J'ai encore rien fait à vrai dire. Je fais les années en diagonales parce que je ne m'arrêterais que lorsque c'est important. Si je fais trop de baratin tu t'en lasserais pas à force ? moi-même, si, rien qu'en l'écrivant. Je trouve ma fic bien assez molle. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry. Et puis tu vois, la deuxième année est pas finie en un chapitre ! et elle va durer encore deux chapitres comme ça ! j'ai pas été encore plus loin ;; lol .  
  
Mamai : oui bon, t'es ma seule bêta lectrice ben t'as de la chance ! lol t'es une vraie privilégiée. une fanficeuse comme moi, ça doit être un grand honneur pour toi. prend ses airs de James Potter Pleure pas ma uke-chan, je sais que t'es heureuse et tout et tout, n'en oublie pas mes offrandes, amène les demain à mon temple (chez moi). Lol Oui, oui, tu va être contente, le chapitre avec ton lupinchoupinet arrive, c'est le prochain !! 


	6. Fin de vacances

Auteur : Flammula

Titre : Harry Potter, les souvenirs de James.

Disclamer : tout est à JK Rowling et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, sinon le plaisir d'écrire et de vivre avec mes choupinets de persos qui sont pas à moa. . Vive Mrs Rowling

Chapitre 5 : La fin des vacances

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il trouva trois visages inquiets penchés sur lui.

« Ca y est, il se réveille »

Oui. Ca aurait été très grave s'il avait s'agit des Dursleys. Ca aurait signifié qu'il avait basculé subitement dans un monde parallèle. La première personne qu'il reconnut fut Lupin.

Il se leva et regarda tout autour de lui. Il s'était pourtant endormi dans sa petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive...

Une grande pièce au vieux style...plutôt lugubre...un endroit qu'il connaissait déjà bien à vrai dire...Grimmauld Place...

Ils le faisaient exprès.

Harry attrapa ses lunettes qui étaient sur le chevet près de lui et se les mit sur le nez. Il regarda Lupin dans les yeux puis les autres présents dans la pièce : Ron et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » fut la première phrase qui sortit. Lupin lui sourit aussi franchement qu'il le pouvait.

« Bonjour Harry. Tu nous as fait peur : tu es resté tellement de temps endormi. Tes dernières lettres sont arrivées juste avant que nous venions voir comment tu allais : cela faisait trois jours que nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles. Et puis une fois de plus on a plus rien reçu, alors nous sommes venu chez les Dursleys. Quand nous t'avons trouvé, tu dormais. Je suis resté un long moment à tes côtés mais tu ne te réveillais toujours pas. Alors on t'a emmené ici.

Mais combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » s'étonna Harry. C'est Hermione qui lui répondit :

On est pratiquement à la mi-Août, Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit grand les yeux. A présent il comprenait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples rêves. Il voyait réellement le passé et ces songes avaient pour effet de l'endormir pendant des jours.

« Harry c'est incroyable ! Même moi j'arrive pas rester aussi longtemps au lit !

Ron... »

Hermione souffla, exaspérée par la remarque totalement inutile de son ami. En attendant, elle avait fait sourire Harry, ce qui était plutôt bien. Lupin, lui, prit un air très grave.

« Est-ce que tu fais des rêves pendant ces longs sommeils Harry ?

Heu...rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. » mentit le jeune sorcier. Puis il se donna une grande claque mentale. Il s'était pourtant dit qu'il se méfierait de ses rêves depuis ce qui lui était arrivé à la fin de la dernière année scolaire. Tant pis. Il en parlerait plus tard. De toute façon, comment Voldemort pouvait-il lui envoyer tellement de détails sur son père ? Ces rêves devaient sûrement venir d'ailleurs. Mais d'où ?

Lupin se détendit. Apparemment il était persuadé que maintenant Harry ne cacherait plus rien sûr ses rêves. Celui-ci se sentit un peu honteux de trahir la confiance de l'ami de son père...du dernier maraudeur.

Le sorcier eut un pincement au cœur. Si la mort de Sirius avait été dure pour lui, elle devait l'avoir été bien plus encore pour son ancien professeur de DCFM. Mais il prit la décision de parler des ses rêves d'abord à Dumbledore. Lui saurait tout de suite lui dire s'ils étaient dangereux ou non. Peut-être.

« Nous t'avons emmené ici le temps que tu te réveilles et de voir si c'est grave. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Que tes rêves sont...normaux ? »

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu pourras retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante pour la fin des vacances, reprit le loup-garou.

Je ne peux pas rester plutôt ici ? tenta le jeune garçon.

Tu voudrais rester ici toi ? »

En répondant Lupin avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur l'endroit. Son visage avait pris une expression très triste et douloureuse à ce moment. Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour s'excuser mais rien n'eut le temps de sortir, qu'il fut interrompu par la porte de la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir. Mrs Weasley était entrée avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

« Oh Harry, poussin ! Il me semblait bien que tu étais réveillé ! Tu dois mourir de faim ! Tiens, voilà de quoi te redonner la forme ! » Mrs Weasley déposa le plateau à côté d'Harry qui la remercia tandis qu'elle le regardait d'un air attendri. Puis elle se tourna vers Lupin.

« Remus, Dumbledore voudrait vous voir un instant. »

L'interpellé fit signe que oui de la tête puis sortit, suivit de la mère de Ron qui lança un dernier regard vers son « fils adoptif ». Quand la porte fut fermée, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui et s'assirent sur le lit, chacun d'un côté.

« Ca va Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron

Oui.

Mange, vieux ! T'as une de ces têtes ! »

Harry ne contredit pas son ami, il mourrait de faim, et c'était normal s'il avait dormi tout ce temps. Hermione resta un moment sans rien dire, alors que Ron racontait à son ami ce qui s'était passé, pendant que lui dormait, là-bas chez son oncle. Il racontait que ses parents disaient que tout était redevenu comme avant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'ait été vaincu.

Harry se contentait d'écouter et de froncer les sourcils quand il entendait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Hermione finit par sortir de son silence et s'adressa à Harry d'un air très grave.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Quoi ? demanda Harry

Harry, si tu ne fais pas des rêves normaux, pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti à Lupin ?

Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai mentis ?

Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Je vois très bien lorsque tu mens.

Je...je voulais d'abords en parler à Dumbledore.

Harry, tu risques de ne pas voir Dumbledore avant un moment. Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un, insista la jeune fille.

Mes rêves n'ont rien à voir avec Voldemort ! s'emporta le sorcier.

Harry

Mais lâche-le un peu ! S'il te dit qu'il ne veut pas en parler pour le moment ! s'énerva Ron. Et puis je suis certain qu'il avait l'intention d'en parler de toute façon.

Très bien. Répliqua Hermione sur un ton tranchant. Apparemment tu n'en as tiré aucune leçon. Sirius est mort et toi tu n'as rien compris ! »

Hermione s'était levé en parlant et dominait Harry de son air colérique. Ce qui ne dura pas car l'autre réagit au quart de tour.

« JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !! »Il se leva si brusquement vers Hermione qu'il faillit la faire tomber en la poussant.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

De quel droit s'était-elle permis de lui faire une réflexion sur Sirius ? , se dit Harry. Il n'était pas prêt de laisser passer ça et il était très en colère contre la jeune sorcière.

Lupin entra dans la pièce peu de temps après.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Hermione ?

Oh rien. répondit Ron du tac au tac.

Bien... » Remus haussa un sourcil, sceptique, puis s'approcha d'Harry.

« Harry, Dumbledore m'a demandé de te faire choisir entre retourner chez les Dursleys ou rester avec l'un des membres de l'Ordre.

Bien ! Je peux rester avec les Weasley ? »

Le roux eut un large sourire mais Lupin cassa bientôt l'espoir des deux jeunes.

J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible. Je me suis mal exprimé. En fait tu n'as pas le choix de la personne de l'Ordre qui va s'occuper de toi. Si tu veux savoir, en fait, c'est ou tu retournes chez les Dursleys et je m'occuperai de toi de la même façon que ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant, soit tu viens chez moi pour le reste des vacances. La pleine lune est passée alors...

Je viens avec toi ! »

Bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas les avoir beaucoup vu ces vacances, Harry n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Il s'y ennuyait à mourir et n'avait aucune envie de faire les corvées de la tante Pétunia pendant qu'il devrait supporter de voir son cousin sortir et fiche le boucan. Et puis passer la fin des vacances avec Lupin pouvait être intéressant. Ca serait sûrement très bien. Même s'il aurait voulu aller chez Ron. Le terrier lui manquait.

Lupin avait paru un peu déconcerté par l'enthousiasme dont avait fait preuve Harry.

« Eh bien je m'occuperai de toi ! Je ne serai pas appelé par l'Ordre puisque ma mission se trouve être cela même. » Remus parut un peu perplexe. « J'espère que tu te plairas...et j'espère de pas faire de bêtises... te parler trop de ton père... enfin, je veux dire, c'est la première fois que je vais avoir à m'occuper du fils de James. »

Lupin finit par se taire pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

Harry était amusé de voir son ancien professeur de DCFM comme ça. Aussi...paniqué ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Il lui sourit franchement pour le rassurer en quelque sorte. Le garçon revoyait le jeune Remus du passé, riant au côté son père, Sirius et ... Peter à ce moment. Celui qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves. C'est vrai que Lupin n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il fallait s'il ne voulait plus penser à Sirius, mais il serait sûrement le mieux placé pour lui dire s'il voyait vraiment les souvenirs de son père. Sans doute.

Plus tard Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Ron. Il s'était levé et tous les deux aidaient Mrs Weasley dans le ménage ou autre, pour s'occuper (quoi qu'ils auraient pu s'occuper autrement.) Le séjour à Grimmauld place n'allait pas être long alors ils n'allaient pas râler pour si peu.

« J'aurais préféré que tu viennes à la maison. Cette année il n'y a que Ginny et moi, mais on se serait quand même bien amusés. Se lamenta Ron.

Ca m'aurait plu aussi de venir.

Je ne sais même pas où il habite le professeur Lupin .»

C'est vrai que Harry ne le savait pas non plus. Il se demandait soudainement comment il passerait ses vacances. Pauvre Lupin, ce n'était pas l'un des plus riches membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait peut-être été égoïste en refusant de retourner voir son cousin Dudley.

« Enfin, une chance quand même que se soit lui. Tu t'imagines te retrouver chez un autre membre ? Comme Mc Gonagall par exemple...je sais pas ce que ça donne en dehors des cours, mais en tout cas, si elle est comme en classe...Ou encore Madeye....les trouilles qu'il t'aurait foutu ! »

Harry sourit aux remarques de son ami. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui ôter sa bonne humeur.

« Ah ! On oublie tout le temps qu'il est de l'ordre celui-là...Snape. » Fit remarquer Ron.

Harry pâlit. Un court instant. Il avait pensé un court instant qu'il avait eu encore une autre solution pour prévenir quelqu'un de l'ordre avant d'aller au ministère de la magie. Il chassa vite cette pensée. De toute façon il était trop fier pour demander de l'aide à Snape et qui dit qu'il l'aurait aidé puisqu'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi ?

« Imagine que tu te se serais retrouvé chez lui ?

Non, paniqua Harry. Il ne m'aurait pas voulu de toute façon.

Et s'il n'avait pas eu le choix ?

Je serais retourné chez les Dursleys ! J'aurais même préféré dormir dans la même chambre que Dudley ! »

Ron était mort de rire, il s'imaginait bien le cauchemar que ça devait être.

Les pires histoires d'horreur n'étaient rien à côté de ça.

Le lendemain, les affaires d'Harry se trouvaient à l'entrée, prêtes pour son départ. Lupin avait été les chercher au 4 Privet Drive, et il avait prit tout ce qu' Harry aurait besoin jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été. Il avait affirmé qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal, bien que les regards des Dursleys auraient pu le tuer s'ils avaient été des mitraillettes. Remus avait tout de même fait son possible pour sembler « normal » à leur yeux : empruntant la porte « comme tout le monde » et avec des vêtements « décents ». C'était un brave homme qui ne cherchait pas d'ennuis inutiles, rigola Ron, qui n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'importance que ça pouvait avoir, des fois, de se comporter comme un moldu. Il ne se rappelait sûrement pas de la panique qu'ils avaient causé chez l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher Harry pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas revu Hermione. Elle était partie la veille et s'en allait avec ses parents pour une nouvelle semaine de vacances. Ils la reverraient sûrement au Chemin de Traverse ou dans le Poudlard express. De toute façon Harry n'avait pas encore envie de la revoir. Tandis qu'il attendait Lupin dans le hall, il regardait vaguement le long couloir sombre de la maison. Un instant, il avait cru apercevoir une ombre, petite et trapue. Kreattur. L'esprit d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt « Il est encore là ». Une soudaine colère...non, un sentiment encore différent, un peu plus aveugle et lourd que la colère l'envahit. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'ombre mais il ne bougea pas. La créature non plus.

Lupin arriva et lui souffla qu'il était temps de partir. Puis il remarqua que Harry fixait un point au bout du couloir et ne l'écoutait pas.

« Harry. On y va. » Sa voix avait été un peu plus dur, pour sortir le jeune sorcier de sa transe. Harry tourna le regard vers son ancien professeur et fit oui de la tête.

Ce qui fut le plus surprenant fut certainement lorsque lui et Lupin avaient traversé Londres à pied, habillés comme tous les moldus, se mêlant au reste des piétons, sans jamais prendre de passage réservés aux sorciers. Pas qu'Harry ne sache pas ce que c'était que faire comme si on avait pas de pouvoir magique, mais le fait était qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation avec une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu en dehors du monde de la magie, qui était loin d'être comme tous les autres : un sorcier doublé d'un loup-garou.

Celui-ci le mena jusqu'à un bloc, pas ce qu'il y a de plus riche à Londres. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages et une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, il retrouva enfin le ton chaleureux et magique qu'il connaissait de son ancien prof. Harry ne s'attarda pas sur le décor et posa tout de suite ses questions.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous viviez comme un moldu...

Je ne vis pas vraiment comme un moldu tu sais. C'est juste une apparence. Il n'y a personne qui le sait à part Dumbledore et Mr Weasley. Retiens toi de faire la remarque à la rentrée.

Pourquoi vivez-vous caché ?

Ces derniers temps le ministère de la magie avait plutôt tendance à ennuyer les hybrides...en fait, particulièrement les lycanthropes.

Vous vous plaisez dans le monde moldu ?

Je suis un sang mêlé après tout. Sourit-il Et puis je suis assez tranquille ici...les gens sont aveugles et ne connaissent rien de la magie. Surtout, ils n'y croient pas. Personne ne se pose de question en me voyant absent une fois par mois, car parfois ils ne remarquent même pas que je ne suis pas là. Il y a des curieux, mais jamais ils n'iraient imaginer que je suis un loup-garou.

Ils ne font aucun rapprochement avec la pleine lune.

Ils ne voient même pas la pleine lune !

Oui. Et de toute façon, même nous sorciers, nous n'y avions vu que du feu lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard.

Je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé que ça dure.

Et nous, nous aurions bien aimé vous garder comme professeur. Ca nous aurait évité de subir Umbridge, je pense. »

Lupin sourit à son petit protégé puis se décida à arrêter de rêvasser. Il prit les affaires d'Harry et l'aida à s'installer.

« Je vais aller t'acheter quelque chose à manger, je n'ai plus grand-chose.

Oh, je viens avec toi.

Comme tu veux », lui sourit Remus.

Ils descendaient les escaliers de l'immeuble quand une vieille dame les arrêta.

« Tiens ! Remus ! Où étiez-vous donc passé toute cette semaine ? Mon fils vous a cherché ! Vous n'avez pas payé pour le mois dernier !

Oh mince ! Je suis désolé Mrs Smith, je...dites lui que s'il repasse demain matin dans la matinée, je serai là.

Remus, j'espère que vous n'avez pas encore de problèmes d'argent !

Non Mrs Smith, tout va pour le mieux. »

Le regard de la vieille s'arrêta sur Harry qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Tiens, mais qui est-ce ? Je ne savais pas que nous avions un nouveau locataire. Il est un peu jeune, non ?

Non, il est avec moi. Il restera jusqu'à la rentrée des classes.

Ah bon ? Enfin... »

Elle continua son ascension des marches et avant que Remus ne s'en aille, elle lui cria :

« Ne disparaissez pas Mr Lupin et soyez là demain comme promis !

C'est promis Mrs Smith ! » lui cria ce dernier avant de pousser la porte de l'entrée pour se retrouver une fois de plus dans le brouhaha des rues londoniennes.

« C'était la mère du proprio de la résidence. Elle a l'air un peu sèche mais en fait elle est très gentille. »déclara le loup-garou.

Harry sourit parce que tout monde était « en fait » gentil d'après Lupin. Enfin, excepté Voldemort et ses mangemorts peut-être.

« Comment vous faites pour payer tout ici ? Vous avez un travail ? voulut savoir Harry.

Eh bien oui, j'ai un job...mais il couvre à peine mes frais, même dans le monde sorcier. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre...ici je ne suis pas obligé de déclarer ma lycanthropie. Mais tu dois facilement t'imaginer que mon diplôme de Poudlard ne vaut rien chez les moldus. Je n'ai pas une place de chef. »

Remus pensa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du parler de tout ça. Il avait parlé naturellement sans faire attention. Et ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque Harry stoppa net de marcher et le regarda, l'air grave, son humeur ayant un peu changé subitement.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

J'ai encore été très égoïste je suppose.

Pas du tout, pourquoi ? répondit Lupin.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui vous occupez de moi alors que vous n'en avez pas les moyens ?

Allez...je ne suis pas à la rue. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi parce que c'est mon devoir. Et parce que je le voulais. » (ndla : Après Kenshin le vagabond, Lupin le clochard...idée à développer...lol)

Harry ne répondit rien et se remit à avancer au côté de son ami.

« Pour éviter un sorcier, le meilleur endroit c'est le monde moldu, à condition de ne pas se faire remarquer. Tu seras en sécurité avec moi, je te le promets. »

Il était vrai que Lupin était peut-être plus que jamais attaché à Harry. Il avait tellement perdu à la mort de James puis celle de Sirius encore tellement récente. Harry se rendit bien compte qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un ami qui serait même prêt à mourir pour que lui s'en sorte. Et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

Une fois ravitaillés en provisions, ils retournèrent chez Lupin et passèrent l'après-midi tranquillement et agréablement. Harry était content d'être là.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune sorcier se réveilla alors qu'il se trouvait assis à côté de Lupin sur le canapé. Ils avaient parlé pendant longtemps et s'étaient endormis tels quels.

Bien. S'ils étaient là, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas encore endormi pour plusieurs jours. En plus il ne se souvenait pas des rêves qu'il avait faits cette nuit, donc ils étaient normaux.

Il se leva pour aller à la fenêtre et voulut ouvrir les rideaux quand il se ravisa : ça réveillerait peut-être Lupin, pas la peine de l'embêter tout de suite.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Harry alla voir de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, un homme d'environs la quarantaine se tenait là, l'air hautain et sûr de lui.

« Bonjour, fit rapidement Harry.

Je viens chercher le loyer...j'espère que Mr Lupin est là, ou je crois qu'il va vraiment avoir des ennuis.

Heu, oui, mr. Il dort, je vais le réveiller. »

Harry se hâta vers le canapé où était endormi le sorcier et tenta de le réveiller. Il y parvint avec un peu de mal, et comme la belle au bois dormant était un peu bougonne au réveil, il dû vite s'expliquer pour l'obliger à se réveiller entièrement. Remus sauta sur ses jambes, attrapa son manteau pour en sortir un portefeuille et alla à la porte. Harry ne le suivit pas, considérant que ce qu'ils se diraient ne le concernait en rien de toute façon. Quelques phrases de la conversation lui parvinrent tout de même : le proprio était furax du retard et Lupin ne se sentait pas plus désolé que ça.

« Vous êtes le seul pour qui je suis trop souvent obligé de me déplacer personnellement. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas pouvoir passer à côté un jour non ? »

Enfin bref, tout un tas de réprimandes inutiles. Au bout de quelques minutes il se décida enfin à laisser Lupin et s'en alla. Le sorcier revint calmement vers Harry et lui sourit.

« Merci de m'avoir réveillé Harry. Oh, et excuse moi si j'ai été un peu grognon...

Oh, y a pas d'mal. Quel réveil hein ? Plaisanta l'ado.

Oui ! Rien de tel que les lamentations du proprio dès le matin. » (ndla : ouai, ils ont plusieurs apparts, et quand on croise la mama del propriétaire..elle roule en Porsh ! Et c'est pas capable de vous foutre assez d'ouvriers pour terminer l'appart avant la rentrée ! raaaah v.v et là je voyais bien le bourg en train de se plaindre qu'il a pas son loyer....lol)

Il rit et s'installa à côté du jeune.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial Harry ? Je suis désolé je n'ai rien prévu.

C'est pas grave, l'assura le jeune sorcier. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire quelque chose de particulier...je hum...je vais terminer mes devoirs. Avec tout ce que j'ai dormi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout finir. »

L'ancien professeur lui sourit et lui proposa son aide. Harry accepta volontiers.

GROUIIIIK

« Oh désolé ! Je suis complètement endormi, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu au moins commencer par le petit déjeuner ! »

Harry était rouge pivoine tandis que son hôte s'était mis à tout déménager pour lui préparer quelque chose.

Le temps avançait et l'été n'avait toujours pas décidé de se montrer et la fin du mois d'Août fut pire que le reste. De la pluie, matin, midi et soir pour la plupart du temps.

Vraiment pas gâtés cette année les anglais.

Harry s'était surpris à penser que sûrement le ciel devait lui aussi pleurer tout ce qu'il avait, tandis que Voldemort, lui, reprenait du poil de la bête ; et que peut-être que le ciel pleurait lui aussi Sirius...Harry secoua la tête à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas que Lupin le voit encore avec son air triste. Pas la peine de l'ennuyer après tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

Pourtant Remus n'avait pas besoin de lui pour y penser.

Un soir, Harry le trouva avec une vieille photo dans les mains, assis devant la fenêtre, l'air complètement perdu.

« Ca ne va pas professeur Lupin ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Oh, heu, si. Tu as vu ? Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir, lui répondit l'autre un peu surpris.

Oui. C'est quoi ? demanda le jeune sorcier en désignant le papier que tenait Remus.

Une photo qu'on a prise il y a très longtemps...je l'ai trouvée par hasard en cherchant un vieux bouquin, dit-il en lui tendant la dite photo. On avait 17ans dessus. »

Harry regarda la photo des maraudeurs. Son père avec un vif d'or dans les mains et se « remettant les cheveux en place », Sirius qui faisait signe au photographe et Lupin, tenant un livre et jetant des regards amusés à ses excités d'amis.

« Peter Pettigrow n'y est pas. C'est lui qui prenait la photo ? questionna Harry.

Non. Il était je ne sais plus où ce jour là. C'est Lily qui l'a prise. »

Harry resta longtemps à regarder la photo, et Lupin avec lui, restait silencieux à regarder les trois personnes s'agiter sur le carré de papier. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensés, chacun de leur côté.

Harry fut sorti de sa torpeur par une voix tremblante qu'il ne reconnu pas, car il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il l'entendrait un jour :

« C'est incroyable comme ils peuvent me manquer. »

Cette voix était pourtant celle de Lupin, et lorsque Harry leva le regard vers lui, il sentit les larmes monter. Si jamais Remus se mettait à pleurer, il craquerait peut-être lui aussi.

Mais Remus ne céda pas et Harry ne pleura pas non plus. Il rendit la photographie à son propriétaire qui lui fit signe de la garder.

« Tu peux la garder. J'ai d'autres photos comme celle-là, lui expliqua-t-il

Merci beaucoup. »

Il rangea précieusement l'image animée en attendant de la mettre dans son album avec les autres que lui avait donné Hagrid.

Lupin finit par se tourner vers Harry, tout sourire, comme si de rien n'était.

« Ont arrive à la fin de ton séjour ici...et des vacances. Demain nous irons au chemin de traverse ! déclara-t-il. Nous allons acheter tes affaires pour l'année qui va commencer.

D'accord ! Je peux prévenir Ron ? On avait prévu de se retrouver là-bas.

Bien sûr. Mais ne lui parle de rien d'autre.

Promis. » Harry se précipita vers Hedwige et écrit son message en vitesse avant de réveiller sa chouette et de l'envoyer en mission. Tant qu'il était dans ses affaires, il sortit son album photo et rangea sa dernière acquisition. Puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste des photographies.

Mélancolique, il remballa le bouquin avant de rejoindre Remus qui venait juste de refermer la fenêtre.

« C'est terrible, il s'est déjà remis à pleuvoir...et moi qui allait te proposer de sortir... »termina-il d'un air déçu.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il en parle. Il avait trop attendu.

« C'est pas grave. Hum... »il hésita un instant avant de continuer. « je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important je crois.

Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta le loup-garou.

C'est à propos de mes rêves. Enfin...je veux dire...vous savez, tout le temps que j'ai dormi. J'ai fais des rêves étranges. »

Remus était devenu très sérieux. Il s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir avec lui et de tout lui raconter. Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta et commença.

« Je crois que je rêve du passé, mais il semble que ça n'ait rien à voir avec Voldemort. Il semblerait même que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir me dire s'il s'agit bien du passé...ou si on essaie encore de me tromper.

Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

Je...je n'en sais rien, s'excusa Harry.

Explique moi en quoi je suis le seul à pouvoir t'éclairer, demanda l'ancien professeur.

Eh bien, parce que c'est votre passé que je vois. Votre passé à vous, Sirius, Peter et mon père.

Vraiment ?! »

Alors Harry raconta en gros tout ce qu'il savait, même ce que seulement la personne concernée connaissait. Lupin écoutait avec une immense attention tout ce que lui disait son protégé, ne faisant qu'affirmer, ou sourire à l'évocation de certains souvenirs.

« Mes rêves se sont arrêtés, jusqu'à maintenant, au matin, le lendemain d'une pleine lune. Lorsque mon père, Sirius et Peter sont venus vous voir à l'infirmerie quand ils ont appris que vous étiez un loup-garou.

Tout ce que tu m'as décris s'est réellement passé...je ne pense pas que se soit Voldemort qui provoque ces rêves. Où aurait-il été aller chercher tout ça ? C'est vrai...il y a Peter, mais il ne connaît pas tous les détails...surtout ce qui s'est passé chez James avant même qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard. De plus je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt qu'il pourrait y trouver. » déclara le lycanthrope. « Pourtant je m'inquiète... »

Harry s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs et il se rappela d'un détail.

« Avant que je m'endorme la première fois, j'ai été en contact avec lui. Ma cicatrice m'a fait très mal. Et il semblait satisfait...

Ce n'est pas forcément en lien avec tes rêves...peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui se passait de son côté. Il a réussi quelque chose...ou retrouvé quelqu'un...Mais en effet...quelle coïncidence que ça tombe juste le jour où tu commences à faire ces rêves. J'en parlerai à Severus.

Pourquoi Snape ? rechigna Harry.

Parce que Dumbledore est occupé ailleurs et que le professeur Snape est bien placé pour savoir ce genre de choses. Tu as déjà oublié tes cours d'occlumencie ?

Non, _justement._ Je ne veux pas savoir comment il réagira quand il apprendra que je l'ai encore vu se faire humilier devant tout le monde.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute cette fois, fit remarquer Remus.

Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse une grande différence et en tienne compte.

Allons Harry, vous n'allez tout de même pas rester brouillés comme ça ?

...

D'accord. »

Lupin fit une petite moue qu'il interpréta comme étant signe d'une dure réflexion pour savoir s'il allait ou non parler à Snape. Ou alors il ne savait même pas à quoi il devait penser. Il restèrent un moment sans qu'aucun ne dise mot. Harry ne tenait pas à y passer la nuit.

« Heu...Alors ? tenta-t-il.

Quoi ? Demanda l'autre en sortant de sa torpeur.

Alors vous allez faire quoi ?

A quel sujet ?

A propos de mes rêves !

Ah, heu. Je crois que je vais rester sur mon avis de consulter Snape. »

Harry soupira.

« Si jamais je me ramasse une mauvaise note dès le premier cours, je saurai pourquoi.

Je m'arrangerai avec lui, assura Lupin. Alors tu vas continuer les cours de potion cette année ?

Oui...normalement. C'est nécessaire si je veux être Auror. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

Pourquoi spécialement Snape ? Est-ce que personne d'autre n'étais apte à m'enseigner l'occlumencie ? A part Dumbledore ?

Eh bien...je dois avouer qu'il s'agit là de manipulation d'esprit...c'est tout de même de la magie noire... dans les personnes en qui Dumbledore a le plus confiance, c'est Snape qui en connaît le plus. Tu sais qu'il était mangemort. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il lui arrivait de parler sans réfléchir lorsqu'il était énervé. Ce qui arrivait obligatoirement lorsqu'il s'agissait de son professeur de potions.

« Comment faîtes-vous pour ne pas vous énerver contre lui ? souffla Harry.

Hum...on s'entend mieux. Je crois. Et puis je ne suis pas du genre nerveux.

Vous vous entendez mieux ? Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu sceptique.

Oui, il me déteste un tout petit peu moins qu'avant. Conclut-il en riant.

Hum...hésita Harry.

Oui ?

Est-ce que... vous pourriez me parler de Sirius et de mon père s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais bien que quelqu'un m'en parle, plutôt que de faire des rêves.

Si ça peut te faire plaisir...moi aussi, cela me fera du bien de parler un peu. »

Au début, Harry avait évité le plus possible de parler de Sirius. Ca lui faisait encore mal, mais il souhaitait ne pas oublier, et parler de son parrain finirait par devenir comme parler de ses parents. La peine mélangée à la joie d'entendre qu'ils sont toujours là à travers les souvenirs que les gens ont d'eux.

Tout sourire, Remus commença son récit, Harry et lui l'un contre l'autre. L'un installé confortablement sur le canapé, le bras autour des épaules de son petit protégé, et ce dernier appuyé contre son aîné, les genoux relevés au menton, buvant les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Harry songea un cours instant qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu de moments comme celui-ci avec son parrain, et encore moins avec ses parents. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne restait plus que Remus sur les quatre maraudeurs, l'un se traînant dans la poussière aux pieds de son maître n'était plus personne, deux autres tués par Voldemort et ses larbins.

Remus était le dernier lien entre Harry et ses origines, enfin, le dernier qui ait vécu auprès de ses parents et avec eux. En fait, il était comme sa dernière « famille » du fait qu'il était un des meilleurs amis de James. Harry sentait que lui-même comptait beaucoup pour Lupin, étant le fils de James Potter.

Le jeune sorcier sortit de ses pensées et écouta plus attentivement ce que lui racontait Remus.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans la position où ils avaient discuté une longue partie de la nuit, parlant de ces jours qui avaient étés si heureux et des jours qui auraient pu l'être.

Le lendemain matin, Remus fut le premier réveillé, sa nuit ayant été un peu agitée par des cauchemars. Lorsqu'il voulut bouger, il se rendit compte que Harry était toujours là, blotti contre lui. Lupin contempla un moment le visage du petit ange endormi et se sourit à lui-même. L'adolescent avait beau avoir déjà 16ans, il le voyait plus que jamais comme un petit enfant qui avait besoin d'affection et de réconfort. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et lui enleva ses lunettes qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ôter avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il les mit doucement de côté sans trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller le petit sorcier, puis ôta la mèche de cheveux noirs qui s'étaient glissés entre temps devant ses yeux. L'horloge sonna sept heure, puis huit, puis neuf. Lupin n'avait pas bougé et Harry n'avait pas cillé. Finalement Remus finit par se décider à bouger et réveilla doucement le jeune. Ses paupières libérèrent lentement deux émeraudes encore voilées par le sommeil. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Lupin constata les marques de son pull sur la joue rougie du jeune sorcier, ce qui le fit sourire et lui donna envie de faire un gros câlin à son petit protégé.

Remus J. Lupin, ça suffit, tu deviens trop sentimental.

Tandis que Harry baillait et se frottait les yeux, Lupin alla ouvrir les rideaux et se mit aux fourneaux pour préparer le petit déjeuner !

« Quelle heure il est ? demanda la voix endormie d'Harry.

Neuf heure passé. » répondit Remus gaiement.

Harry souffla et se mit à la recherche de ses lunettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient à table.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal dormi ? demanda le loup-garou.

Non, ça a été...et vous ?

Un peu écrasé ! plaisanta-t-il »

Harry sourit gêné. Mais son ami n'était pas sérieux. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

Pendant la nuit il avait été plusieurs fois réveillé, en fait. Lupin avait apparemment eu le droit à de « jolis rêves »...avec Sirius d'après ce qu'avait pu en déduire Harry des murmures apeurés qu'il captait de temps à autre. Il lui arrivait aussi de faire des cauchemars de la mort de son parrain.

Il n'avait pas essayé de réveiller son ancien professeur. Quoi qu'il aurait pu le libérer de ses mauvais rêves au moins.

En fait, il avait eu honte de ses propres sentiments à ce moment. Obnubilé par sa propre douleur, il était devenu égoïste au point de ne pas voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Alors au lieu de le réveiller, il l'avait serré plus fort contre lui, pour que peut-être dans son rêve, Remus voit qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Tout comme lui-même l'avait compris.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils se retrouvaient sur le chemin de traverse comme prévu. Ils avaient déjà la moitié de ce qu'ils voulaient lorsqu'ils croisèrent Ron. Celui-ci était ravi de pouvoir enfin parler avec son ami, et débuta tout de suite en lui expliquant, ô combien il s'était senti seul cet été. En effet, d'être passé de huit à trois à la maison, ça faisait drôle même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien faire d'avoir une « vie tranquille » Enfin. Après que Mrs Weasley l'ait broyé dans ses bras.

« Content de te voir en tout cas, reprit Ron après sa mère.

Moi aussi !

Alors ? Et ces vacances chez Lupin ? demanda le roux alors que le dit Lupin saluait Mrs Weasley. Tu t'ennuies pas ?

Pas du tout. Autant que lorsqu'il nous faisait cours.

Ca me fait penser qu'on va encore avoir un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je me demande quel cinglé ça va encore être, soupira Ron.

Du moment qu'on nous remet pas Umbridge.

Plus les années passent et pire c'est ! Peut-être qu'on va finir par se mettre à genoux devant Dumbledore pour lui demander de réengager Umbridge après celui qu'on va avoir cette année.

Autant éliminer la matière ! » termina Harry avant qu'ils ne partent tous ensemble pour continuer leur achat.

C'est avec regrets que Harry et Ron se quittèrent à la fin de la journée. Lupin avait dû laisser Harry terminer ses achats seul pour une affaire urgente, (De toute façon, Mrs Weasley était toujours là) et ils s'étaient tous retrouvé le soir au Chaudron baveur.

En rentrant Harry déposa ses affaires dans sa malle et s'allongea, épuisé. Il restait très peu de temps avant la rentrée. Trois jours en fait. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et se demanda si Lupin était au courant.

« Professeur Lupin...

Tu m'appelles encore professeurs ?, sourit l'interpellé.

Remus ? hésita Harry.

C'est mieux ! Je t'écoute, vas-y.

Est-ce que vous seriez au courant si Dumbledore a choisi un nouveau professeur de DCFM ?

Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée...et s'il ne trouve personne, le ministère de la magie s'en chargera.

Oh non pitié.

Lupin éclata de rire devant l'air effrayé de Harry.

Ne t'en fais pas, se sera sûrement quelqu'un qui vous apprendra réellement à vous défendre cette fois. Et je crois qu'ils ont intérêt à adapter le programme à la situation actuelle, expliqua le loup-garou.

Harry soupira.

Est-ce que Dumbledore ne va pas demander à quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Lupin jeta subitement des regards un peu perdus dans toute la salle avant de soupirer en se rendant compte que c'était inutile.

« Ne parle pas du tout de l'ordre ni de rien d'autre le concernant, même ici » murmura-t-il à Harry qui approuva d'un signe de tête. « Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pense pas. Ils ont déjà pas mal à faire, et puis je pense que ce ne serait pas utile de mobiliser encore un membre à Poudlard, alors qu'il y en a déjà plusieurs. »

Remus reprit son ton normal pour parler.

« Ou alors il va décider de donner la place à quelqu'un qui la voudrait depuis déjà longtemps... »

Harry resta perplexe un instant, se demandant à qui pouvait bien faire référence Lupin, puis il pensa à....

Non...Si Dumbledore lui faisait ça, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il sècherait les cours et se débrouillerait tout seul avec sa baguette et ses manuels. Comme l'année précédente.

« Pas...pas Snape j'espère... »

Remus eut un grand sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

« Qui sait, répondit-il l'air songeur. Mais ne t'en fais pas Harry, je plaisantais ! » ajouta-t-il devant le regard décomposé du garçon.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire là-dessus. Il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il devait avoir le double d'heures par rapport à d'habitude...avec Snape.

La fin de la semaine arriva bien vite et Harry se retrouvait au 1er septembre comme chaque année depuis 5ans, la 6ème étant cette fois-ci, à la gare Kings Cross à Londres, sur le quai 9 ¾, prêt à prendre le Poudlard Express. Lupin et lui rentrèrent ses bagages dans le train puis ils ressortirent, Harry pour saluer son ami.

« Bien, j'imagine qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un long moment...dit Harry.

D'un côté si tu ne me vois pas c'est plutôt bon signe, lui répondit Lupin avec un sourire. L'année dernière on se voyait quand tu avais des problèmes. »

Harry sourit, mais c'était un sourire forcé. Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Ou peut-être que l'on pourra repasser Noël tous ensemble. »

Le regard du loup-garou sembla se voiler un instant puis son sourire réconfortant revint aussi soudainement.

La locomotive siffla, le train allait démarrer. Harry serra rapidement Remus dans ses bras et sauta dans le wagon. 11H, le train partait.

Lupin regardait l'engin s'éloigner tandis qu'Harry se rendait à son compartiment. A peine avait-il fait trois pas à travers les wagons qu'il tomba sur Malfoy. Il soupira et passa devant comme si de rien n'était. Seulement l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui barra le passage suivit de près par ses deux trolls.

« Tu devrais pas être au compartiment des préfets ?

Je t'ai vu arriver, je voulais te dire bonjour.

Bouge de là Malfoy. Harry n'avait pas cillé et était étonnamment calme.

C'était le loup-garou avec toi ? » Drago eut un sourire mauvais et continua « On dirait que tu t'es encore trouvé un nouveau papa, Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor fixait son opposant dans les yeux, avec toujours le même calme, mais il savait très bien que cela n'allait pas durer, et qu'il finirait par perdre patience, comme souvent avec Malfoy. « Le psychopathe Black, le loup-garou Lupin...tu prends tout ce qui te tombe sous la main ? » lui et ses deux « amis » se mirent à rire, mais Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé et continuait de fixer le Serpentard.

Et ton père à toi il trouve comment sa nouvelle maison ? Tu vas bientôt le rejoindre ? » dit-il sur un ton cinglant.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça aussitôt, mais il n'en resta pas là pour autant.

« Ton père et Black son morts, combien de temps il va durer celui-là à ton avis ? »

Harry serra les poings cette fois. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment cette peste avait été mis au courant du fait que lui et Black étaient proches, mais s'il continuait ses menaces contre Remus...

« Casse-toi Malfoy.

Tu te souviens ce que t'as fais à mon père...je t'ai dis que je te le ferais payer Potter. Au centuple. »

Le Gryffondor ne put se contenir plus longtemps et bouscula le préfet des Serpentards qui alla valser contre le mur.

« Fais gaffe à ,commença Harry.

Toi, tiens toi bien si tu veux pas encore pleurer. » le coupa le blond.

Harry attrapa Drago par le col et sortit sa baguette mais Crabe et Goyle intervinrent. Ils bloquèrent ses bras tandis que Drago se redressait face à son ennemi.

« Tu tiens déjà à avoir des problèmes ?

A quoi tu joues Malfoy ! »

Ron venait d'arriver, suivit d'Hermione. Le roux sortit aussitôt sa baguette tandis que les Serpentards le regardaient de haut, d'un air de défi.

« Ron, range ta baguette » intervint Hermione. Puis elle se tourna vers l'autre préfet. « On attend tous les préfets au premier wagon, Drago. On a perdu assez de temps à cause de toi. Viens maintenant.

Ne me parle pas sur ce ton la sang de bourbe. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis que Ron était prêt à sauter sur le blond. La jeune sorcière dû une fois de plus le retenir. Drago rangea sa baguette et fit un signe à ses deux compagnons (dont Harry était parvenu à se dégager entre temps.) d'aller jouer ailleurs. Et sur ce, ils quittèrent le wagon pour aller au suivant.

« Eh, ça va vieux ? Demanda le roux à son ami.

On se retrouve tout à l'heure alors ? répondit l'autre.

Ouais. Ben, à tout à l'heure. »

Ron se retourna d'un pas hésitant et s'en alla. Hermione était restée un instant à fixer Harry l'air de vouloir lire dans ses pensées. Lui, il lui lança un regard meurtrier, et, se souvenant qu'on lui faisait la tête, elle baissa les yeux et fonça rejoindre les autres sans rien dire.

Lorsque Harry rejoignit son compartiment, il y trouva aussi installés Ginny, Luna et Neville.

« Bonjour Harry ! l'accueillit Luna, suivie des deux autres.

Salut. » Harry leur sourit et s'assit à leurs côtés.

Le reste du voyage se passa parfaitement bien et sans aucun autre problème. Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés un moment dans leur compartiment avant de repartir.

A présent ils étaient tous réunis autour de la grande table de Gryffondor, dans la grande salle, où le repas avait été servi. La répartition des nouveaux élèves était terminée et tous s'étaient détendus pour en profiter.

Harry regardait autour de lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Il observait tous ces élèves rire et profiter du moment. Racontant leurs vacances, préparant l'année scolaire qui commençait. Tout ceci sans doute, en oubliant ce qu'ils risquaient. Que peut-être l'un d'eux ne serait plus là d'ici la fin de ses études. Qu'ils auront sûrement bientôt à subir les douleurs que causerait le retour de Voldemort. Harry était sans doute le seul qui ne parvenait pas à sembler insouciant. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait maintenant quelle importance prendrait son rôle dans tout ça. Ce, depuis qu'il avait entendu la prophétie.

Le jeune sorcier sentit alors un énorme poids retomber sur ses épaules.

Après le repas, Dumbledore se leva et rappela les règles de l'école. Lui aussi semblait soucieux. Personne ne le remarquait, bien sûr, mais le sorcier était terriblement vieux et terriblement fatigué.

Rien ne fut dit à propos du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Puis tout le monde se rendit aux dortoirs. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il déballa ses affaires très vite, se changea et souhaita un rapide bonne nuit à ses camarades de chambre avant de se coucher et de sombrer de nouveau dans un long, très long sommeil.

FIN CHAPITRE 5

NDLA : Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini !!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu

Je suis désolée, j'ai craqué et je n'ai fait plus aucun effort pour les noms et j'ai certainement dû mélanger les prénom anglais et français... ;;; et puis de toute façon je préfère ceux anglais, pas vous ? Enfin voilà. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant et je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué LOL.

J'ai un gros problème. Que faire au sujet du nouveau prof de DCFM ??? Donnez moi votre avis : je dois en inventer un, mettre quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? ... Bah ! je sais pas ce que je vais faire. ;;; Bon bref, prochain chapitre avec les maraudeurs !! et il promet d'être long aussi ! (et donc il mettra un certain temps à apparaître...un peu comme celui là)

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir que ma fic plaise

**Marie** : oui, c'est vrai que appuyer sur le dilemme de Remus aurait pu être plus intéressant...à voir pour réécrire quand j'aurais fini

Tu trouves que mon peter est neuneu ???prend l'air faussement surpris Naaaaaan !! Pourtant je l'aime tellement !!!! LOL Raaah !! qu'il crève celui-là !!! Il est dans ma fic, juste parce que c'est un perso important et qu'il est en quelque sorte indispensable...comme j'avais pas envie de le faire entrer en scène !!! lol

Je veux bien que tu me fasses un résumé !!! lol Je suis vraiment nulle pour ça !! (presque autant que pour trouver des titres !!!lol)

**Tete de nœud :** Merci !! oui je continues !!! LOL motivée à fond Ouai, je me plais beaucoup à l'écrire cette fic ! (au passage, chouette ton pseudo! LOL)

**Shetane :** je vois que tu aimes snape, enfin, rogue, autant que moi ! lol Merci beaucoup et j'espère que les maraudeurs ne te décevront pas pour la suite non plus !

**Sweety malfoy : **je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu veuilles autant la continuer Eh bien ton souhait a été exaucé ! pas déçu j'espère ! rdv au prochain épisode ?


	7. j'ai dis Quidditch!

Auteur : Flammula

Titre : Harry Potter, les souvenirs de James.

Disclamer : tout est à JK Rowling et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, sinon le plaisir d'écrire et de vivre avec mes choupinets de persos qui sont pas à moa. . Vive Mrs Rowling

Réponse aux reviews à la fin !

Chapitre 6 : J'ai dis « Quidditch » !

« Je l'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaai !!!!!! »

Sirius leva la tête de son magasine pour voir arriver James couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds et dégoulinant de crasse. Il était tout de même en pleine en pleine forme, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« De quoi ? Le lauréat du plus bel uniforme de Poudlard ? se moqua le jeune sorcier.

La place comme attrapeur !! hurla son ami dans un élan d'enthousiasme.

C'est une nouvelle règle ? Je savais pas qu'il fallait creuser pour avoir le vif d'or.

C'était extra !, continua James sans prêter garde au sarcasme de son ami. Il pleut des cordes dehors ! Le capitaine de l'équipe croyait même qu'on avait perdu le vif d'or ! Et puis je l'ai vu ! Je suis monté sur mon balai et je l'ai poursuivi. C'était incroyable, on partait dans tous les sens ! Je sais même plus ce que j'ai fait, mais j'ai atterri avec mon nimbus en plein dans la boue, la balle dans les mains. Quand je me suis relevé, Brown m'a sauté dessus en m'annonçant que j'étais pris alors que les autres me regardaient la bouche ouverte ! »

Sirius éclata de rire et félicita son ami, mais lorsque le nouvel attrapeur voulut lui sauter dans les bras, il s'écarta de son champ d'atterrissage, envoyant l'autre dans les roses. Autrement dit, Potter se planta royalement la tête par terre.

« Pas de câlin pour l'instant, s'excusa-t-il. Tu r'sembles à une Veracrasse, gros ! va t'laver ! »

L'autre n'étais pas vexé pour un sou et continuait à rire bêtement en criant dans toute la salle commune et à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il était le meilleur.

Sirius regardait amusé, son meilleur ami sauter partout et retapisser les murs de la salle, de boue. Remus eut le malheur de descendre des dortoirs pour voir ce qui se passait. Non, il ne se demandait pas qui était l'abruti qui faisait ce boucan étant donné qu'il entendait crier « je suis le meilleur ! ». Le pauvre fut littéralement écrasé par ce qui lui avait semblé être, au premier abord, le monstre des marais « en personne ». Pourtant il n'y avait pas de marais à Poudlard...

« J'en connais un autre qui est bon pour une bonne douche, fit remarquer Black.

James ! Tu es accepté dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

Evidemment ! répondit fièrement le boueux.

Bien joué...mais...tu peux arrêter de m'écraser steuplait ?

Je le savais que tu y arriverais James ! »

Pettigrow qui était arrivé juste derrière Lupin, applaudissait son ami qui lui répondit par un grand sourire, les doigts levés en signe de victoire.

L'heure du repas arrivée, tout le monde savait qui était le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor. Les nouvelles n'avaient jamais circulées aussi vite...Il faut dire que James s'occupa personnellement de transmettre le message : il était monté sur la table et sautait dessus en criant à l'adresse des Serpentards que cette année ils allaient pleurer parce qu'ils perdraient dès le premier match

« Oui car moi, James Potter, je suis l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ! »

« On verra ce que tu vaux sur le terrain Potter ! » Et sur ce mot doux, un peu de tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur table fusa sur James qui n'évitait presque rien...

« Mr Potter !! Veuillez descendre tout de suite de cette table !

Sirius regarda Mc Gonagall avancer furieusement. Il le sentait mal mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

Je n'avais jamais un tel comportement, c'est intolérable ! Vous irez en colle dès ce soir, et demain aussi ! Vous allez avoir le plaisir de travailler avec Mr Oggs (ndla :si je me souviens bien c'est comme ça que s'appelait le concierge à cette époque ? Dites moi si je me trompe. à moins que se soit le garde chasse à l'époque de jedusort...j'ai comme un trou dans le cerveau...). A mon bureau à 5h ! »

Sur ce, elle laissa le Gryffondor pour aller s'attaquer aux Serpentards qui avaient lancé la nourriture. Ils eurent 5 points en moins, ce qui ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid.

« Bien joué James ! Ta première heure de colle de l'année ! rit Sirius

_Mes _premières heures de l'année, s'il te plait. Rectifia le collé.

Ca t'apprendra à faire le malin. intervint Remus de derrière un bouquin.

Oh, t'es jaloux Moony ?

Merlin oui ! J'aimerai tellement moi aussi me faire bombarder de petits poids déjà mâchés ! ironisa le « jaloux » en question.

C'est une preuve d'amour, sinon ils ne se seraient même pas donnés la peine de mâcher avant de les jeter.

Ouai...sont fous de toi ! » se moqua Sirius.

James fit un immense sourire et se mit à table pour enfin manger. Le reste des professeurs, dont Dumbledore, étaient eux aussi arrivés pour le repas. Tous le monde mangeait donc tranquillement, Sirius et James en racontant des blagues, ce qu'il y a de plus hilarant dans la catégorie « j'ai douze ans et j'me crois drôle », Peter se marrant tel le malheureux admirateur de Potter qu'il était, et Remus riant aussi de temps en temps, se rendant compte à quels point ses amis pouvaient être...enfin on a tous compris...

Oui...c'est dur d'avoir douze ans.

Mettons de côté les détails et passons plutôt à ce qui trottait à ce moment même dans la petite tête de notre Black préféré. Il y avait certes ses blagues et le contenu de son assiette (si on peut compter cela comme pensées...) et une certaine chose qui devait se produire dans peu de temps et qu'il attendait avec grande impatience.

Oui, le résultat d'un plan tout à fait sublime que lui et James avaient mis tant de soin à élaborer. Une petite vengeance bien méditée sur la charmante personne (on essaie de s'en persuader) de Ursula Parkinson.

Quand soudain le doux son d'un cri suraigu poussé par une fille, à l'autre bout de la salle, retentit sur tous les murs. Lupin leva la tête vers la table des Serpentards.

« Parkinson fait une crise..., souffla-t-il.

Oui, oui. » répondit James d'un air dégagé.

Sirius eut une immense envie de se mettre à rire lorsqu'il jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil, mais se retint et remballa son sourire en se tournant vers Remus.

« Elle fait juste une petite allergie à l'eau. » expliqua-t-il

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux.

« La pauvre, elle va en avoir pour un moment pour se débarrasser de boutons comme ceux-là., continua Black.

Surtout que Mrs Pomfresh n'a plus rien dans sa réserve pour arranger ça...elle va devoir prendre le temps de préparer les potions, ou de faire une commande. , ajouta Potter.

Ca va prendre au moins trois jours ! soupira Sirius avec une fausse désolation.

Si tu veux mon avis mon cher Sirius, elle ne va plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir. C'est dommage, elle qui aimait tellement ça...

Tu veux mon avis mon cher James, elle ne va même plus se montrer tant qu'elle aura ses pustules sur la face.

Si seulement ! Ca nous ferait des vacances ! s'exclama Lupin à la surprise de ses amis.

Moony ! C'est méchant ce que tu dis ! fit mine de s'indigner James.

Ouais, ben j'espère qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas ! » bougonna Peter qui avait ses propres raisons pour vraiment détester la Serpentard.

Le petit groupe se tourna une dernière fois avant d'éclater de rire

« Vous êtes méprisables. » souffla une jeune fille de Gryffondor qui n'était pas loin d'eux.

James fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ton problème Evans ? Tu vas pas te mettre à défendre une Serpentard aussi, non ?

Je me fiche qu se soit des Serpentards. Ce sont tes blagues débiles le problème, Potter.

Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux des boutons ? Quoi que t'en a déjà assez. » railla James.

La jeune fille rousse fracassa sur la table ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et se leva pour quitter la salle, furieuse, avec ses amies derrière elle.

« _Ca_ c'était pas bien joué James ! réprimanda Lupin. T'as intérêt à aller t'excuser dès que possible. »

James fit une moue de mécontentement tandis que Black faisait mine de regarder ailleurs. Remus soupira et se tourna vers Sirius pour que celui-ci dise quelque chose, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« C'est bon, je voulais pas lui dire ça ! grogna James. Mais elle se mêle toujours de ce qui ne la regarde pas. »

Sirius regarda son ami visiblement contrarié, sans rien dire. Lily Evans était certainement la seule personne qui mettait James mal à l'aise. Ou disons plutôt la seule personne dont la présence le rendait vraiment stupide.

Sirius bailla, exposant son gosier au reste de la salle puis proposa aux autres de bouger car il s'ennuyait. Ce qu'ils firent.

Comme l'avaient deviné James et les autres, Parkinson ne s'était pas montrée jusqu'à ce que ses boutons disparaissent complètement. Personne ne soupçonnait vraiment quelqu'un car en réalité la plupart des élèves se fichaient éperdument de ce qui pouvait ennuyer Parkinson, pour la bonne et simple raison que peu de gens l'appréciaient. Soyons francs, il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt contents de la correction que s'était prise cette pimbêche de premier ordre.

Trois mois plus tard, James et Sirius étaient dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall.

« C'est la seconde fois en un mois que je reçois des plaintes à votre sujet. Je sais que vous avez déjà fait bien mieux...allons-y tout de même pour de nouvelles heures de colle, apparemment vous aimez ça. Mais cette fois je vais devoir avertir vos parents. »

James eut un petit air paniqué tandis que Sirius restait indifférent.

En sortant du bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall James boudait un peu, et Sirius lui, tentait de lui faire oublier qu'ils recevraient une beuglante, sûrement dans peu de temps. Potter râla un peu après son professeur de métamorphose quand il stoppa net.

« Dis Sirius, les loups-garous n'attaquent que les humains non ?

Heu...oui...pourquoi ?

Ben c'est hallucinant que j'y ai pas pensé avant mais...Mc Gonagall m'a donné une idée.

Oui...mauvaise idée James. Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, mais devenir animagus ça peut avoir des conséquences dangereuses.

On en est capable, Siri. J'en suis persuadé. Ca vaut la peine de prendre des risques...et puis c'est plus drôle si c'est dangereux non ?

On joue avec nos vies là..... » Sirius eut un immense sourire.

Très bien, ils venaient de prendre leur décision.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se rendirent à la bibliothèque où Peter les attendait.

« Alors vous vous êtes encore fait collés ? demanda celui-ci.

oui. Répondit simplement Sirius.

Peter, continua James. On va pouvoir aller avec Remus pendant les nuits de pleine lune !

Vous allez encore nous fourrer dans de beaux draps, souffla le petit sorcier.

Mais non. On sait comment rester en présence d'un loup-garou et on va y travailler. On va devenir des animagi, et il faut que tu nous suives ! Pour Remus ! expliqua le jeune Potter avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

J'imagine qu'on ne se déclarera pas...c'est illégal.

On le sait bien ! répliqua James en haussant les épaules.

Et c'est justement parce que c'est illégal qu'on a une raison supplémentaire de foncer tête baissée ! ajouta Sirius.

C'est pas toi qui hésitais aussi au début ? fit remarquer James.

Ah, James, je me demande où tu vas chercher tout ça !

Ok je vous suis. Ca pourra peut-être m'être utile. » Conclut Peter (ndla : Oh oui, ça va être utile grosbiiiiip pour faire accuser MON Sirius !!! . )

Les deux autres accueillirent cette décision avec joie.

Très vite, dans les jours qui suivirent en fait, ils se plongèrent dans tous les livres de métamorphose qu'ils pouvaient trouver, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent _le_ livre.

Ils purent aller le chercher dans la réserve grâce à Peter qui avait obtenu on ne sait comment, un papier signé du professeur Mc Gonagall. Il était énorme et ça leur prendrait des mois et des mois à l'étudier correctement. Mais ils étaient sûrs qu'ils avaient toutes les informations nécessaires pour devenir des animagi.

Le temps froid de Novembre avait enveloppé les montagnes autour de Poudlard et à présent les élèves s'emmitouflaient dans leur manteau et leurs écharpes aux couleurs des différentes maisons. La saison de Quidditch avait commencée et James jouerait son premier match à la fin de la semaine. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné pour pouvoir en mettre plein la vue à ces « pourraves de serpents », comme il appelait les élèves de la maison de Serpentard.

Le matin du match, il était surexcité et tellement nerveux qu'il s'empiffra au petit déjeuner. (ndla : oui, normalement on a l'estomac noué quand on est nerveux...James et sa nature contradictoire. Je le vois pas être comme tous les gens normaux. Lol)

Oh, non pas qu'il eut peur de ce qu'il ferait sur le terrain. Ce cher James Potter était loin d'être un garçon humble qui ne cherche jamais à s'attirer tous les mérites et les compliments possibles...bien au contraire : la chose que l'on notait chez Mr. Potter, était son arrogance à toute épreuve. Mais c'était une gentille arrogance, diraient ses amis. ( ;) et il s'agit là de son unique énorme (gigantesque) défaut, alors on peut lui pardonner...

Enfin, pour en revenir au Quidditch : James était le plus jeune joueur de son équipe car le poste d'attrapeur était le seul à s'être libéré récemment. Les Gryffondors comptaient beaucoup sur leur nouvelle recrue, espérant surtout que la tête enflée de leur nouvel attrapeur ne l'empêche pas de décoller du sol avec son balai.

L'heure de la rencontre arriva enfin. James s'était tout à fait calmé une fois sa tenue enfilée. Il lui restait juste un sourire niais, plaqué sur le visage.

Il était aux anges : enfin lui aussi avait sa place dans l'équipe et pourrait enfin s'y affirmer, à l'occasion de ce match. Lui aussi aurait droit aux encouragements du public, aux applaudissements et aux cris de joie si jamais il parvenait à attraper le vif d'or. Sa balle favorite. Et il l'attraperait ! Il était temps pour James Potter, attrapeur de Gryffondor, de prouver sa valeur !

Les joueurs entrèrent tous sur le terrain et se positionnèrent. Au bout de deux minutes, l'arbitre donna le coup d'envoi et le souaffle passa de joueur en joueur, tandis que James était monté en altitude pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain.

Le match allait bon train et les Gryffondors menaient la danse, jusqu'à ce que les serpentards perdent patience et deviennent plus méchants. A sa grande surprise, James remarqua qu'il y avait parmi les serpentards, une tête qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver sur un terrain de Quidditch : Severus Snape.

Mais James perdit vite l'intérêt qu'il portait alors au jeu des équipes et se concentra sur son rôle : il venait d'apercevoir le vif d'or.

« Pas de problème. Tu peux le faire James. »

Les Gryffondors avaient assez de points et s'il attrapait le vif d'or, la partie était gagnée. Il plongea donc vers la balle d'or qui scintillait avec les reflets du pâle soleil hivernal. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi simple, car l'autre attrapeur l'avait vu lui aussi et ne comptait pas se faire doubler.

S'ensuivit une course folle, partout sur le terrain. Ils évitaient les gradins, les joueurs, les cognards...tout allait à une vitesse incroyable.

Puis il le perdit de vue. Le Serpentard aussi. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, fixant l'endroit où la petite balle avait disparue. Et puis peut-être plus par intuition qu'autre chose, James devina où se trouvait le vif d'or : il rasait le sol dans un sens puis dans l'autre. « Il faudrait qu'il continue comme ça pendant encore un moment... »pensa-t-il. (ndla : comme les mouches...lol regardez bien...elles peuvent faire le même trajet dans une pièce pendant des heures... ;)

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard qui regardait plus haut et qui par conséquent n'avait pas aperçu la balle. Sinon il aurait foncé de toute façon.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit gêné dans sa course par l'autre attrapeur s'il voulait le vif d'or. James partit subitement dans un sens et son adversaire, croyant qu'il avait repéré la cible, se précipita à sa poursuite. Toujours sans remarquer le vif d'or puisque James était partit à l'opposé de la trajectoire de la balle.

Le Gryffondor avançait à une vitesse incroyable et l'autre le suivait comme il pouvait, cherchant sans le trouver, l'objet qui lui ferait gagner le match. Ils arrivèrent vite au bout du terrain mais James ne stoppa pas avant la fin, avant d'être sûr que son adversaire était assez loin de la balle d'or. Puis il fit un demi-tour brute, soudain et net. Son balai s'arrêta comme s'il venait de percuter un mur. L'autre fut surpris et ne sut en faire autant. Il continua sa course malgré lui tandis que James reçut de plein fouet le vif d'or qui était arrivé derrière eux à une vitesse incroyable. Par chance, il avait continué le trajet que James l'avait vu faire un peu plus tôt et en allant d'abords à l'inverse de lui, il trompa le serpentard sur sa localisation et pu le recevoir sans que la balle ou l'autre joueur ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il faisait. (ndla :la balle peut se rendre compte de quelque chose ?lol elle décide bien de se ballader sur le terrain et évite les joueurs après tout...)

L'attrapeur des Gryffondors descendit de son balai et brandit au dessus de sa tête la balle de la victoire qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, tout en hurlant sa joie.

Le match était fini et les Gryffondors le remportaient haut la main.

Le nouvel attrapeur regardait autour de lui, l'air ravi. Les supporters hurlaient de joie et le reste de l'équipe sauta à terre pour rejoindre leur coéquipier.

Le trac et l'excitation avant le match, le vol, le jeu, le suspens lors de la recherche de la petite balle, le cœur qui fait un bond dans la poitrine lorsqu'on l'aperçoit, l'enivrement de la course et enfin le bonheur lorsqu'on se relève avec le vif d'or dans les mains et que l'on entend les applaudissements de tous ceux qui comptaient sur vous, ainsi que leurs cris de joie, dédiés à une belle victoire. Tout avait été extraordinaire. Le plus beau moment qu'il ait vécu.

Ses amis avaient vite fait de le rejoindre et ils se sautèrent dans les bras tellement ils étaient heureux.

Ce n'était pas encore la fin de la coupe, mais les Gryffondors avaient très bien commencé, et à présent ils étaient confiants et savaient qu'ils pouvaient la gagner.

Lorsque l'équipe rentrait aux vestiaires, James jeta un coup d'œil aux Serpentards. Il vit l'attrapeur qui avait été son adversaire, rentrer en colère dans leurs vestiaires tandis que le reste de l'équipe était autour d'un des leurs.

Il s'approcha un peu de leur groupe, sans se faire remarquer, pour essayer de capter quelque chose de leur conversation.

« Alors, vas-y, combien de points t'as marqué ? Si tu t'améliores pas tu vas vite virer de l'équipe Snape ! » fit l'un des joueurs.

James fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de son ennemi qui apparemment était en mauvaise position. Oh et puis il s'en fichait...il ne s'agissait que de Snape. Pourtant il resta encore un peu.

« Pourquoi vous allez pas voir Malfoy ? C'est lui qui a laissé le vif d'or lui passer sous le nez ! rétorqua l'agressé.

Pauv' naze, t'es poursuiveur, tu dois marquer ! Et si on aurait eu assez de points, le vif d'or n'aurait servi à rien à ces abrutis !

C'est vous les abrutis ! Regardez moi un peu ces imbéciles qui font porter le chapeau à un seul d'entre eux alors que c'est à cause de la nullité de l'équipe entière qu'ils ont perdu. ,intervint James, ce qui fit se retourner l'équipe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut l'autre pimbêche ? Viens pas faire ta frimeuse chez nous, Potter !

Vous vexez pas ! C'est pas ma faute si en plus d'être nuls, vous êtes mauvais perdants !

Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter ! Et va jouer ailleurs ! » s'énerva Snape qui avait déjà sortit sa baguette et la pointait sur James. Ce dernier regarda le Serpentard d'un air méprisant. Il venait d'intervenir tout de même un peu en sa faveur même s'il ne pouvait pas le supporter et voilà comment il était remercié. Il leva lui aussi sa baguette mais n'eut rien le temps de répliquer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? » les coupa une voix derrière eux. Lucius Malfoy était ressorti des vestiaires, prêt à s'en aller. « Grouillez vous bande de larves, vous avez pas à faire les malins avec le match que vous avez fait ! »

Sur ce, il leur lança un regard noir qui fit se décider les autres à aller se changer. Puis il se tourna vers James.

« Toi va voir ailleurs si on y est. On a pas besoin de voir ta face.

Me donne pas d'ordre, comme ça ! s'emporta James.

Casse toi ! Tu feras moins le malin la prochaine fois ! » termina-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux avant de s'en aller.

James le regarda partir avec la ferme envie de l'étriper, mais il se contenta d'aller lui-même se changer. Il se tourna aussi vers ses vestiaires lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Brown. Aller, et ce soir on fête la victoire de Gryffondor et l'arrivée de notre nouvel attrapeur ! »

James oublia les Serpentards et fit un énorme sourire à son capitaine d'équipe.

Une fête ? Parfait !

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent très vite et Sirius était rentré chez lui, tout comme Lupin et Peter. James pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait étant donné qu'il allait rester seul à Poudlard : ses parents ne le prenaient pas à la maison cette année car ils n'y étaient tout simplement pas. Ils devaient se rendre en Egypte pour affaires. La semaine fut plus calme que jamais. James restait la plupart du temps avec le peu de Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas rentrés eux non plus. Mais la majeur partie du temps, ils la passaient à la bibliothèque car il faisait froid. Quelques professeurs passaient également leurs vacances à Poudlard et il arrivait que les élèves restent un peu avec. L'ambiance était certes très différente, mais se trouver en compagnie de professeurs qui devaient passer leur temps à lui mettre des heures de colle mettait James assez mal à l'aise.

Le jour de Noël, James avait trouvé ses cadeaux au pied du sapin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec les autres élèves. Puis il s'habilla et sortit dans la cours du château, qui était recouverte de neige tombée pendant la nuit. Il était extrêmement bien même seul, pour une fois. Il avait emmené avec lui le cadeau que lui avaient envoyé ses parents. C'était un truc bizarre que ceux-ci lui avaient trouvé en Egypte.

« _Tu sais James, les Egyptiens de l'antiquité étaient des sorciers particulièrement doués et c'est un pays qui est plein d'une magie incroyable. Ce petit bijou que nous t'envoyons en est la preuve. Il est très précieux et je veux que tu en prennes soin. Maman aurait voulu que je ne te l'envois pas maintenant, mais j'ai finalement réussi à la convaincre. »_

James avait trouvé ce mot de son père avec le paquet. Il se demandait bien pourquoi sa mère avait hésité à lui envoyer maintenant, et le seul moyen de le savoir, était de voir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit...une cape ? A première vue elle n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire mais la matière était assez spéciale et inhabituelle. James sortit un autre message griffonné en vitesse par sa mère.

_« Je te préviens James Potter, si jamais j'apprends que tu t'es servi de ce truc pour faire des âneries, je te le ferai regretter amèrement ! SOIS SAGE !! »_

« Tu devrais peut-être l'essayer pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit. » dit une voix derrière le jeune garçon.

James se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore se tenant debout près de lui et souriant.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune sorcier. Ma mère n'a pas l'air de trop apprécier...

C'est un cadeau d'une grande valeur que ton père t'a envoyé. Fais-en bon usage. »

Le professeur Dumbledore dû laisser James à cet instant, car il fut demandé ailleurs. Le jeune sorcier prit sa cape et fila à son dortoir. Là-bas, il se positionna devant un miroir et plaça le vêtement sur ses épaules. A son grand étonnement, son corps devint totalement invisible. Il ne voyait plus que sa tête qui semblait flotter dans les airs. Il enfouit ensuite son corps entier sous le tissu et décida d'aller tester sa superbe acquisition. A sa grande satisfaction, la cape s'avéra bien être celle d'invisibilité dont il avait entendu parler un jour. Personne ne le voyait, et lui pouvait voir tout le monde et faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait hâte de la montrer à Sirius, qui serait certainement aussi ravi que lui. Avec cette merveille, ils pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient et sans jamais se faire prendre ! Le reste de l'année était très prometteur.

Les vacances de Noël étant terminées, tous les élèves revinrent à Poudlard.

Tous n'avaient malheureusement pas passé de belles fêtes. Certains avaient souffert la perte de membres de leur famille, tué par des mangemorts, soit parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu rejoindre le camp de Voldemort, soit pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient enfants de moldus, ou moldus.

Du côté des amis de James, tout allait pour le mieux. D'ailleurs ce fut un soulagement de voir arriver Lupin comme il l'avait quitté, lorsqu'il venait d'entendre qu'un autre sang mêlé avait perdu son père. Quand à Sirius, il était revenu avec deux miroirs magiques qu'il avait chipé chez les Black : un pour lui et un pour James.

« Comme ça on pourra se parler même quand ils nous enverront en colle séparée.

Vrai ?! Et comment ça marche ? demanda James.

Tu as juste à tenir le miroir face à toi et prononcer mon nom. Ma face apparaîtra et on pourra se parler comme ça. » Ce qui allait en effet être rudement utile puisque les professeurs n'avaient vraiment plus l'intention de les envoyer en colle au même endroit. Et bien sûr parce qu'ils ne manquaient pas une occasion pour se faire coller.

Les cours reprirent donc normalement : les professeurs assaillaient leurs élèves de devoirs, avec une certaine cruauté malsaine. Allez savoir pourquoi cela leur faisait aussi plaisir de voir la mine déconfite des apprentis sorciers lorsqu'ils leur dictaient ce qu'il y avait à faire comme travail pour le cours suivant.

« Oui, c'est ça être professeur. C'est être un bourreau d'enfants, c'est prendre plaisir à voir les cerveaux fumer et partir en bouillie, c'est aimer entendre les gémissements de douleur à l'annonce de nouveaux devoirs assommants....et c'est avoir tellement d'autres plaisirs sadiques.... » avait un jour décrété Sirius en revenant d'un cours de potion de fin de journée. L'année continua donc avec son quota de douleur et de souffrance.

Un soir où il ne restait qu'eux dans la salle commune, Remus et Peter travaillaient justement sur un devoir d'astronomie assez compliqué, alors que James glandouillait tranquillement devant le feu, magnifiquement accompagné par son cher ami Sirius Black. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres : de Quidditch, de comment perfectionner leur art de trouver des excuses bidons lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas envie de rendre leur devoir le jour demandé. Il s'avéra que cette fois ils n'avaient pas envie de se précipiter dans leur devoir d'astronomie. Ils n'étaient pas de mauvais élèves et ne cherchaient pas d'excuse systématiquement, et c'est bien pour cela que les professeurs étaient assez souvent tolérants avec eux. Des accidents de temps en temps ça arrive.

La seule matière où ils ne s'essayaient jamais à faire une chose pareille, était la métamorphose.

« Une chose qu'il faut que tu saches Moony, on ne rigole pas avec la Mc Go. » avait expliqué Sirius à son ami, lorsque celui-ci lui avait fait la remarque. « Ne pas rendre un devoir à temps en métamorphose, c'est s'exposer à des atrocités beaucoup trop terribles pour que je puisse te les mentionner ici, en présence d'oreilles sensibles. » avait-il ajouté d'un air sérieux qui n'avait pourtant rien de crédible aux yeux du loup-garou.

« C'est pour cela que tu fais quand même le mariole en cours..., avait d'ailleurs répliqué Lupin.

Tu me connais...j'adore me lancer des défis...j'aime le danger, ça met du piment dans la vie. Mais ne pas rendre mes devoirs...c'est du haut niveau, il me faut encore de l'entraînement ! » termina-t-il sur un ton de mélodrame.

Bref.

Tout cela pour dire que nos deux zigotos ne comptaient pas le moins du monde rendre leur devoir à temps cette fois, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de métamorphose.

Un silence lourd était tombé dans la salle. Enfin, pour James en tout cas, qui était affalé dans le fauteuil et était plongé dans des pensées plus que passionnantes : pizzas, poulet, spaghettis, une bonne soupe pour faire passer le froid de l'hiver, fish and chips...ah non, il n'était pas très fan de poisson...quoi qu'il s'en fichait, ça se mangeait quand même...et puis des trucs sucrés...biscuits, tartes, bonbons, chocogrenouilles....et puis du jus de citrouille, du lait de licorne.....heu...est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre un luxe pareil ?...pas grave...

il rêvait aussi de...

Bzzzzzzzz

Cela faisait un moment qu'il supportait un bourdonnement incessant. Sûrement une mouche perdue. James grogna, il ne pouvait même pas fantasmer en paix. (ndla :oui, ça peut parfois ce résumer à cela les fantasmes d'un môme de 12 ans : une orgie de bouffe.) James se concentra sur le bourdonnement que faisait la mouche, pour essayer de voir où elle était et la faire définitivement taire. En écoutant mieux, la mouche s'avéra être plutôt bavarde...avec la voix de Sirius ???!

James se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mouche mais de Sirius qui parlait à n'en plus finir.

« Sirius..., intervint-il.

Quoi ? » s'arrêta l'interpellé.

GROUIIIIIIK !!!!

« J'AI FAIM !!!!!! »cria James

Pendant un long moment, plus personne ne parla, mais trois paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui. Peter paniquait parce qu'il croyait que c'était une alerte et ne comprit rien du tout étant donné qu'il venait de dissoudre tous ses neurones dans l'astronomie. Puis quand il comprit ce qui se passait, il se mit à paniquer, parce que comme James avait hurlé, un préfet risquait de venir et les envoyer se coucher alors qu'il n'avait pas fini son devoir (qu'il recopiait brillement sur Remus puisqu'il n'y arrivait pas lui-même.)

« Moi-même je n'aurais su m'exprimer d'une façon aussi claire...dit Lupin en guise de réponse au cri de désespoir de son ami.

J'hallucine ! Tu fais encore plus flipper que Remus le soir de la pleine lune, quand t'as faim ! » s'exclama bêtement Sirius.

Oui, bêtement car il n'avait bien évidement jamais vu Lupin un soir de pleine lune. D'ailleurs le concerné, appelé communément Moony, ne souffla remarque sur cette dernière réplique brillante d'intelligence.

James, lui, se contentait de grommeler des phrases incompréhensibles et n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention aux remarques de ses amis. Sirius se leva d'un bond et déclara fièrement qu'il pouvait trouver une solution au problème de l'affamé. Bizarrement, la bonne humeur de Potter revint et il se redressa, avide de savoir ce que son meilleur ami avait en réserve pour apaiser le courroux du dieu-estomac-Potter. Il s'était donc levé et regardait son sauveur de ses noeilnoeils plein d'étoiles quand l'autre déclara avec un air qui se voulait important :

« Va donc chercher ta cape ! Nous allons aux cuisines ! »

Mr crève la dalle ne se fit pas prier et fonça au dortoir pour aller chercher ce qui lui permettrait de se rendre au paradis. Pendant ce temps, Remus en profita pour demander à Sirius s'il savait où se trouvaient les cuisines...ce dont il doutait fort.

« J'en ai aucune idée !répondit-il avec un sourire stupide. Mais il faut surtout pas le dire à James ! »

Lupin soupira et réfléchit : elles ne se trouvaient sûrement pas à un des étages. Etant donné que les plats qui apparaissaient sur les tables de la grande salle ne venaient pas de nulle part mais d'un endroit beaucoup plus proche qu'on ne le pensait, la cuisine devait sûrement se trouver dans la salle juste en dessous.

« Je viens avec vous, fit Remus lorsque James redescendit.

T'as faim aussi Moony ? demanda Potter.

Oh, oui ! Je suis affamé ! » répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire en coin qui fit hausser un sourcil à Sirius. « viens aussi Peter, toi aussi je veux t'engraisser avant de te passer à la broche. » continua-t-il avec le même sourire mauvais.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis James...Moony il fait assez flipper en temps normal, je veux pas voir ce que ça donne à la pleine lune. » dit Sirius en reculant.

Remus s'approcha de ses amis en levant les mains au niveau de son visage, crispant les doigts pour en faire des griffes. Doucement il se rapprocha des autres comme un loup prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

« Greuh !!! (ndla : dédicace spéciale à ma Mamai lol) fit-il en mimant de leur sauter dessus.

A peur... » couina James, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis se réunirent tous les quatre sous la cape.

« Heureusement qu'elle est grande. » fit remarquer James.

GROUIIIIIIK !!!!!!!

« James, tu peux pas être un peu plus patient ? râla Sirius.

Dis ça à mon ventre ! »

Puis ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame pour sortir de la salle commune.

Ils avancèrent dans le château sans rencontrer aucun problème. Mais il n'est nul besoin de dire à quel point ils redoutaient chaque bout de couloir, car ils risquaient d'y percuter quelqu'un (qui s'appellerait Oggs...ou Rusard.. ?) et dans ce cas, la cape ne servirait à rien.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans un couloir tout droit, ils furent surpris par un bruit soudain :

GROUIIIIK (x3 lol)

Le doux et mélodieux son, bien connu des ventres affamés et en détresse.

« James, dit à ton ventre de se taire, il va nous faire remarquer ! râla une nouvelle fois Sirius.

Mais c'est pas mwa d'abords ! répliqua l'injustement accusé.

Désolé, c'est moi... »s'excusa Peter.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et ralentirent le pas. Personne au tournant.

« Vous savez ce qui serait bien ? demanda Sirius.

Heu...un garde manger dans le dortoir ? tenta James.

Non. Un truc qui pourrait nous indiquer lorsque quelqu'un s'approche de nous...quelque chose qui pourrait nous montrer où se trouve les personnes...et de qui il s'agit. Comme ça on pourrait éviter les mauvaises rencontres et circuler en plus librement dans le château.

Mouai. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais ça existe pas des objets comme ça à ce que je sache.

On a qu'à l'inventer. » intervint Lupin. Mais les autres n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car le lycanthrope s'était stoppé net.

« Ca doit être là. On doit être sous la grande salle. Les cuisines sont forcément dans le coin. Lumos ! »

Un rayon de lumière sortit de la baguette de Remus et éclaira le mur sur lequel se trouvait un grand tableau représentant une coupe de fruit géante.

« Ouai ça pourrait être l'entrée d'une cuisine. Fit remarquer Sirius.

Alohomora ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de prononcer la formule.

« Peter...tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont fermer la porte de façon à ce qu'un sort aussi simple puisse l'ouvrir ? le réprimanda James.

Désolé. »

Remus se positionna bien face au tableau.

« Peut-être avec un mot de passe ? Heu...Cuisine ! tenta-t-il

Ouai ok, on va aller loin ! se moqua Sirius.

heu... A Poudlard on mange bien !

J'ai faim !

Manger !

Miam miam ! » s'énerva le loup-garou.

« Sésame ouvre toi !!! »

En vain.

Sirius était mort de rire, tout comme James, jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne se manifeste encore plus fort que les fois précédentes. Il grogna et se laissa littéralement tomber par terre, laissant à ses compagnons le soin de trouver le moyen d'entrer. Il était en train d'agoniser par terre pendant que Remus affilait tous les mots de passes possibles et inimaginables. Il se mit de nouveau à rêver de tout ce qu'il aimerait se mettre dans l'estomac, et bavait rien qu'à cette pensée.

« Bon, assez rigolé. » dit fermement Sirius. Puis il se jeta contre le tableau pour s'y écraser lamentablement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? s'exclama Remus

Je regardais de plus près...... »

En fait, il avait essayé de foncer dedans, au cas où il suffirait de le traverser, mais ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Il resta un moment collé au tableau puis il allongea ses bras et se mit à les battre de haut en bas, en frottant le tableau.

« Sirius, t'es ridicule. Fit remarquer Lupin.

Tu peux parler twa avec tes mots de passe débiles. Dit l'autre, le nez collé encore au tableau.

Tu comptes salir le tableau et imprimer ta face dessus pour être sûr qu'on découvre que t'es passé ici ?

Quoi ? Je cherche !

James, tu pourrais nous aider, t'es pas mourrant ! reprocha Remus à l'agonisant.

Aaaaaaaaaarg !! » gémit l'autre.

De son côté, Sirius était toujours collé au tableau, mais s'était mis à le caresser gentiment de haut en bas.

« tableau de mes rêves, amour, ouvre-toi s'il-te-plaît. »

Remus allait faire une remarque mais un petit bruit se fit entendre. Une sorte de gloussement. Sirius s'arrêta surpris puis reprit.

« Alors comme ça t'aime les caresses et les mots doux, chéri ? Tu sais qu't'as de belles poires toi ! »

Il continuait de caresser le tableau quand le petit gloussement se fit de nouveau entendre.

« La poire verte, Sirius ! s'exclama Lupin.

Toi-même ! s'indigna Black.

Quand tu passes ta main sur la poire verte ! » insista le loup-garou qui poussa son ami pour le faire à sa place.

Il chatouilla l'énorme poire verte qui se mit à se trémousser et à glousser avant de se transformer en une grande poignée de porte de couleur verte. James se leva d'un bond, ayant soudainement retrouvé ses forces.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Regard-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue-de-la-part-de-Sirius-et-Remus.

« Ouaaaah bravo ! Vous êtes vraiment trop forts ! » se rattrapa James.

Peter lui, se contenta de taper dans ses mains pour exprimer sa satisfaction. Ils actionnèrent la poignée et purent enfin entrer dans la cuisine.

A peine furent-ils rentrés dans l'immense salle, que des elfes de maison se précipitèrent à leur rencontre.

« Que font les jeunes sorciers debout si tard ? Ils ne devraient pas, où les jeunes sorciers s'attireraient des ennuis. Pardonnez, pardonnez l'elfe de maison. Est-ce que les jeunes maîtres ont besoin de quelque chose ? avait débité le premier du groupe .

Eh calme toi ! Le rassura Sirius. Nous voulons juste manger quelque chose, nous sommes morts de faim !

Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! dirent les elfes de maison en faisant de rapides courbettes.

je ne savais pas que des elfes de maison s'occupaient de la cuisine ! s'étonna Peter. En plus il y en a beaucoup !

Bien sûr...Poudlard est immense, et puis ces Elfes ne sont pas seulement là pour la cuisine mais s'occupent de tout dans le château. expliqua Sirius.

Oui, et il fallait pas non plus croire qu'ils allaient engager des sorciers. grogna James.

Dis moi Peter, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'étais jamais douté de rien...pour quelqu'un qui vient du monde sorcier...c'est assez évident. ,continua Black.

Heu... »

Peter ne put répondre car le petit groupe fut coupé dans sa conversation par une voix d'elfe qui était complètement affolé.

« Non, non, non ! Le jeune sorcier devrait s'asseoir ! Les elfes de maison vont s'en occuper !

Je ne veux pas vous déranger...

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Moony ??, intervint Sirius.

Mais, il est tard. Et comme on les dérange en plein milieu de la nuit, je voulais les aider...,se défendit-il.

laisse-les faire, si jamais ils se sentent inutiles, ils risquent de se punir...de se faire mal tout seuls. » l'arrêta son ami.

Remus resta interdit et en deux temps trois mouvements, les elfes avaient repris le contrôle de la situation. James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Lupin. James le rejoignit et passa son bras autour des épaules du loup-garou, pour le tirer jusqu'à une table où les elfes de maison avaient posé de quoi manger. (et où Peter s'était déjà installé et avait entamé son repas.)

« Tu es trop gentil mon p'tit Moony. » dit-il en lui souriant avec affection.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux avec Sirius et Peter, et les quatre meilleurs amis mangèrent avec appétit, tels les affamés qu'ils étaient. James en pleurait de joie et mangeait avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ce qu'on lui avait présenté.

Lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés, il leur fallut remonter aux dortoirs. De quoi leur permettre de digérer...

_Tout est en train de vaciller. Le château donne l'impression de se décomposer._

_« Je suis en train de me réveiller... »_

_Des élèves se rendent à leur cours, tout est agité dans les couloirs...mais il n'y était pas. Il était extérieur à tout cela et tout à fait conscient de son état. _

_« Le rêve va sûrement s'arrêter là... »_

_Tout sembla avancer d'une manière irrationnelle...et très vite la neige qui recouvrait les jardins de Poudlard, se changea en pelouses verdoyantes, illuminées par un doux soleil de printemps. _

_Il se sentait partir, s'éloigner de ce décor onirique. Mais tout redevint très net, aussi soudainement que c'était devenu flou. Et il sombra de nouveau._

__

James était à table, avalant un petit déjeuner plus que copieux, signe, depuis qu'ils avaient véritablement commencé le championnat, qu'il allait jouer un match quelques heures plus tard.

« Y a aucune raichon pour qu'on n'y arrive pas ! On battra les cherdaigles ! » dit-il la bouche pleine.

Sirius se contenta de lever le pouce en signe d'approbation tout en prenant une serviette pour essuyer les postillons que lui avait envoyés son meilleur ami.

« Sans aucun problème ! Tu vas attraper le vif d'or les doigts dans le nez ! ,glapit Peter.

Faites moi confianche Gryffondors ! Jamech Potter vous mènera à la victoire ! brailla le joueur de Quidditch, tout en brandissant une tartine au-dessus de sa tête.

Vas-y avec moins d'enthousiasme quand tu prononces le « p » de « Potter ». » se moqua Sirius qui venait de recevoir la moitié de ce que mâchait son ami.

« Je ne m'y ferai jamais ! s'exclama Lupin.

Gneuh ? fit James

C'est incroyable tout ce que tu peux avaler avant un match ! Il y en a qui ne peuvent pas manger tellement ils sont stressés, toi, tu t'empiffres. Je me demande comment tu fais pour t'envoler avec ton balai malgré le poids de ton ventre, plus celui de ta tête.

Comment cha ma tête ??? Tu inchinues que j'ai la tête qui enfle ? »

James avala correctement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Juste parce que je dis que je suis le meilleur attrapeur de Gryffondor et peut-être de Poudlard depuis des années ? Pourtant c'est vrai. »

Remus se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur et même James finit par terminer ....

C'est dans l'après midi que se déroula le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Cela faisait 20 bonnes minutes qu'il avait commencé et les Serdaigles menaient 90 à 80 contre Gryffondor.

Dans les gradins, on voyait tout particulièrement un groupe de trois personnes complètement excitées, qui sautait dans tous les sens. En particulier un certain deuxième année aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qui était très concentré dans le jeu des deux attrapeurs.

« DEFONCE LUI LA TRONCHE ET QU'IL TOMBE DE SON BALAI !!!! »

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor et celui de Serdaigle menaient une bataille acharnée et se cognaient l'un dans l'autre chaque fois que l'un des deux se rapprochait trop près du vif d'or. Puis la petite balle d'or monta soudainement et les deux attrapeurs purent se distancer un instant...le Serdaigle en avant...James finit par le rattraper avant que son adversaire n'attrape le vif d'or. Mais la petite peste de balle n'était pas encore décidée à se faire attraper et changea si brusquement de trajectoire, vers le bas, qu'il fut impossible pour les deux joueurs, de manier aussi vite le balai.

D'ailleurs James, dans « un éclair de génie », ne chercha pas à manier son balai, contrairement à l'autre joueur. Il avait déjà lâché le balai, son corps ayant suivit le vif d'or, sans son engin de vol. Il tomba en emportant dans sa chute, la balle qu'il avait chopée au passage.

« MAIS QUEL GROS CON !!!!!! »

Sirius était prêt à passer par dessus la balustrade mais Remus l'avait retenu de justesse. Le stade était devenu silencieux et tout le monde s'était stoppé de respirer en voyant James tomber de son balai. Ses trois amis avaient bousculé tout le monde pour descendre des gradins et couraient pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient près de lui, James se relevait difficilement. Sirius s'agenouilla à côté de son ami et l'aida à se mettre assis. Remus s'occupa aussi de lui et Peter le regardait avec un air très inquiet. Autour d'eux, les joueurs s'étaient posés à terre et les spectateurs se penchaient du haut des gradins pour voir ce qui se passait.

James se frotta la tête et afficha un immense sourire.

« Putain mais t'es cinglé !!! » cria Sirius. Il leva un poing, prêt à frapper le cinglé en question mais se retint et le serra dans ses bras. Remus et Peter soupirèrent de soulagement et les discussions reprirent tout autour. Le professeur Mc Gonagall et l'arbitre s'approchèrent d'eux et écartèrent les autres.

« Potter !! Vous êtes complètement inconscient de vous laisser tomber d'une pareille hauteur !!!?

Professeur, Gryffondor a gagné la coupe cette année !!!! » dit-il en brandissant le vif d'or.

Mc Gonagall resta interdite devant son élève complètement inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, tandis qu'autour d'eux, des applaudissements fusaient. Le professeur Dumbeldore les avait aussi rejoint et il s'avança près de James, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Félicitation, mr Potter, vous le méritez. Mais vous irez tout de même à l'infirmerie pour vous assurer que vous n'avez aucune blessure. » Puis il se tourna et s'adressa à tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard qui étaient présents « la coupe du tournois de Quidditch revient donc cette année à la maison de Gryffondor ! » annonça-t-il en faisant apparaître la coupe.

Les acclamations et les cris de joies chez les supporters rouges et or n'en finirent plus.

James Potter était plus que ravis, et malgré qu'il ait mal partout, il criait avec les autres leur victoire, et sautillait comme un gamin, soutenu par Sirius et Lupin qui riaient aux éclats maintenant que la peur était passée.

FIN CHAPITRE 6

Ndla : Yooooooooooo !!!!! et encore une bonne chose de faite !!! Alors ?? Ca vous a plu ?? Vous avez trouvé comment les matchs de Quidditch ??

C'était un chapitre assez joyeux, je les vois que comme ça les passages avec les maraudeurs. Mais malheureusement, il faudra assombrir cela au fur et à mesure qu'ils seront entraînés dans l'histoire avec Voldemort. Enfin, je me suis bien amusée dans celui là

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est le premier chapitre racontant le passé, qui inclut, même indirectement, Harry. C'est une entrée dans le sujet. Mais je dis pas plus sinon je vais déjà vous dire l'intrigue et je veux pas vous donner d'indices sur le pourquoi il fait des rêves, trop tôt.

Rdv au prochain chapitre !!!!!

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Marie : **merci beaucoup, le résumer tu peux le faire quand t'as le temps bien sûr, c'est pas l'urgence des urgences ! lol Oui, Remus et Hary sont très mimis Je les voyais très bien s'attacher l'un à l'autre de cette façon. Plus particulièrement maintenant que chacun d'eux se retrouve seul. Ils vont se soutenir encore plus et je sais pas si JK Rowling le sens comme cela aussi, mais j'aimerai beaucoup.

**Petites sorcières :** merci beaucoup !! en plus ça fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews longues comme ça ! lol Oui, on avait besoin d'une relation aussi mimi avec Harry après la mort de notre cher Sirius..sniff.

Ouh, faudrait pas que je fasse un mélange Lockhart Ombrage Quirell Peter Rogue pour le prof de DCFM...de toute façon j'en serais incapable !!lol pour que tout les élèves se suicident à la fin du second mois ? Je dirais qu'ils n'attendraient même pas le second mois à ce stade !!!

Oui, t'es pas la seule à proposer Lupin...mais je sais vraiment pas si c'est lui que je vais mettre. Ca ferait plaisir à tous ceux qui me lisent apparemment...mais je sais pas si ça suit vraiment ce que je veux faire dans la fic... quoi que ça lui permettrait de s'occuper mieux de Harry et que celui-ci ait quelqu'un à qui parler de ses rêves.........à méditer pour le prochain chapitre puisque c'est maintenant que je dois le faire rentrer en scène...mince déjà ??? ;;;;;;LOL

PTDR ! Oh, faut être gentille avec Hermione, et la comprendre, elle voulait simplement faire comprendre à Harry ce qu'il était une fois de plus en train de prendre comme risque.

LOL Désolé, mais je crois bien que Harry va parler de la prophétie à Ron et Hermione. ; c'est un peu prévu depuis longtemps. Lol mais t'en fias pas, moi aussi j'aurais voulu foutre des paires de claques à pas mal de monde dans le volume cinq...dont Harry en fait...LOL

Ptdr ! non pas crier !! a peur ! . lol Je suis sûre que Bellatrix va mourir, et j'espère que Malfoy aussi ! Et puis j'espère que Malfoy junior se prendra la raclée de sa vie...niark ! ça lui a pas suffit après le match de Quidditch !!! Nyooooooooooo je viens d'avoir une sublime idééééée !!! lol

Aaah pensons tous très fort à Sirius et malgré que JK Rowling n'ait pas l'air de vouloir le ramener, prions tout de même pour qu'elle le fasse......quoi que non c'est trop tard...concentrons nous plutôt à prier pour qu'elle n'ait pas encore une aussi mauvaise idée...imagine qu'elle s'en prenne à mon chtit Remus !!!!!!! O.o tremble de peur

**Trucki :** Merci beaucoubo mon chtit Trucki J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi T'en fais pas, va. Hermione va pas tarder à se réconcilier avec Harry. C'est normal.

**Shetan : **Merci ! Je crois que ça a pas mal plu ce passage avec harry et remus merci aussi pour ton avis sur le prof de dcfm...j'ai un peu réfléchi à ce que t'as proposé et même si c'est pas encore claire, j'ai une petite idée de ce que je vais faire (lol et dire qu'on réclame Moony...lol que vais-je faire ?) Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez de ma décision puisqu'elle apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre

**Théali : **Eh bien voilà j'espère que ça t'a plu

**Riri : **Merki beaucoup pour les compliments ## Heu..lol oui pas de prob je sais où je vais. Du moins, je sais pourquoi Harry fait ces rêves. Par contre il y a des détails que je sais pas vraiment comment mener, dont le problème du prof de dcfm. ; C'est vrai que j'écris souvent sans plan. En fait je laisse aller comme ma plume me le dis... comme pour mon autre fic en 1 chapitre. Mais quand j'entreprends une aussi longue que celle-ci, j'ai tout de même un plan. Et puis là j'ai été tellement motivée par mes idées parce que j'en ai pour l'histoire, de A à Z. Si je sais pas comment m'occuper du prof de dfcm, c'est parce que j'ai des idées pour trois scénars différents. Je voulais votre avis pour choisir le meilleur.

Tiens..encore quelqu'un qui vote pour Lupin d'ailleurs... LOL . Oui, Rowling ne mettra pas Lupin elle. C'est sûr. Il faut savoir que tout le monde est au courant qu'il est un loup-garou...le ministère de la magie serait pas plutôt porté à croire qu'il pourrait plutôt pencher du côté de Voldemort à cause de sa lycanthropie ? Est-ce qu'ils font confiance à Lupin ? Je crois pas. Ils ont déjà du mal à faire confiance à Dumbledore. Et puis est-ce que les parents d'élèves vont pas mener une révolte contre cette idée ? ooouuuuuuuh...... il faudra vraiment que je trouve une bonne excuse si vous voulez voir Lupin.


	8. pas de titre

Bonjour !! Désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! ;;; C'est juste pour prévenir ceux qui me lisent et attendent la suite de ma fic, que je ne la continuerai pas avant un moment.

Je pourrais me contenter de vous faire poireauter pendant des mois sans vous avertir, mais ma mère dit toujours de ne pas faire aux autres ce qu'on aimerai pas que l'on nous fasse. Lol

Oui, je vais mettre très longtemps pour continuer parce que je ne fais plus que recopier ce que j'avais déjà écris depuis longtemps, mais là je dois tout réfléchir. Et puis j'entre dans le passage de ma fic que je veux bien développer. Les chapitres avec Harry deviennent importants et je ne veux pas le faire à la légère. Je dois donc organiser mes idées, préparer le plan, écrire le brouillon et recopier !! lol Non, je ne vais plus écrire à l'aveuglette comme ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant ! lol J'écrirais plusieurs chapitres d'un coup (c'est à votre avantage, vous attendrez, mais vous en lirez plusieurs d'un coup !) mais ce, seulement une fois que je serai installée dans mon appart !! autrement dit, sûrement à partir du moi prochain ! Voilà , comme ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps, alors je vous préviens seulement. Ne m'oubliez pas et j'espère que vous lirez la suite !!!!! Valaaaaaaa (c'est pas vrai, j'écris des romans rien que pour dire des ptits trucs de rien du tout.lol ;;;;;; )

Mais si ça vous intéresse, il y a mon autre fic, gratia aliquo LOL Laissez des reviews !!!!!

Et puis peut-être que je vais en mettre une autre en ligne, qui me demande moins de travail et que j'écris en ce moment.


End file.
